The Feral Bird
by nobleboivin
Summary: Summary inside. Now m rated and now under the editing skills of an anonymous Beta or 2
1. Chapter 1

Feral Bird

Summary: The Kumo nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's

Prologue: The Hyuga incident

The Kumo-nin rushes miles away from Konoha under a moonless night. A sack containing a crying Hyuga girl rests on his back. The Kumo-nin lands on a branch to catch his breath. The Kumo-nin was completely successful in the first phase of his mission. By now the Hyuga clan, The Hokage's best ANBU, and possibly Konoha's Jinchuriki, if they still have one, are after him. All he has to do is lose the Leaf-nin and cross the border into his country, then he's home free. He wipes the sweat away from his face. Several wolves howl in the distance making him slightly nervous. The Kumo-nin completely forgot that Konoha also had the Inuzuka and Aburame clans.

"Shut it, you" The Kumo-nin growls

He doesn't mean to be harsh but, the adrenalin and emotions pumping through him are making him edgy. The Kumo-nin starts running again.

Minutes later, the Kumo-nin comes across an abnormally large wolf. A wolf demon to be exact. The wolf has a scar across his left eye, reddish/black fur, and two tails. Several other wolves, the wolf's pack and all normal wolves, surround the Kumo-nin and snarl at him. The pack doesn't normally go after humans but, the cries coming from the sack that the Kumo-nin is carrying are sending the Alpha and the pack into a killing frenzy. They all think that it's one of the Alpha's pups that's crying. The Alpha sent two pack members back to his mate to check on her.

"So, do the doggies want to play?" The Kumo-nin asks, as he draws a Kunai "Let's play, you mutts!" The Kumo-nin taunts and generates a bit of electricity from his hands.

At the end of the hour, five wolves of the twenty member pack are dead, three are injured, and the rest are tearing the Kumo-nin apart and devouring him.

The Alpha rips open the sack. Hinata freezes at the site of the wolves. Tears run down her face, but she doesn't make a sound. The Alpha lets out a reassuring chirp and picks up Hinata by her shirt with his teeth. The Alpha and the three injured head back to the den site while the rest of the pack goes back to their task of hunting their next meal.

The den site is a large cave next to a river deep within the forests of the Land of Fire. The end of the area is known as Wolf's tear.

Once at the den site, the two wolves the Alpha sent back and the Alpha's mate rush up to the Alpha. Excited barks are exchanged. The other wolves sniff Hinata. Seven pups rush up to the returning wolves. The Alpha sets Hinata on the ground and licks her. The Alpha lets out a protective snarl and a few barks to tell them that Hinata is his pup. The puppies surround her and start licking her.

"Puppies!" Hinata laughs excitedly.

As the day progresses, Hinata begins to miss her family but she does as she's always told when lost, to stay put or find an adult that she knows in a place she feels safe, and decides to stay put with the pack of wolves until she can see or hear some adults. Unfortunately hours pass and no adults show up. As hours turn to days and days turn to weeks, Hinata fades into the forests with the wolf pack.

As for Konoha, due to Hinata's abduction they stop all trade with Kumo. They then start making demands. Kumo, being the proud nation they, are goes on the defensive. The Kage start uneasy peace talks but as the months go by, the possibility of war grows. To make matters worse, Kumo's jinchuriki are stationed near Konoha. This causes Hiruzen to go back on his word and train Naruto to be a weapon. Aside from a few skirmishes between Kumo and Konoha-nin, a war doesn't erupt and the peace talks finally succeed with Kumo having to give up many of their secrets. However, Konoha also has to make sacrifices due to the peace talks. They have to give up the last person who had seen their missing Kumo-nin alive, which would be Hiashi. However, Konoha got the last laugh when Hizashi switched with his brother to sate Kumo's lust for blood.

Shortly after the end of the skirmishes, a story starts about a ghost in the forests of Konoha. A ghost that's part human and part wolf.

Chapter 1

-Present day-

Sarutobi sits in his office and looks at Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma. It's the week before the Academy team selections and he wants to find out which of the graduating genin his current Jonin instructors would like to teach.

"Each of you have examined the graduating Genin over the course of the school year so I'm aware you have a pretty good idea as to what you want for teams." Sarutobi explains "So, who do you want for teams?" Sarutobi asks

"I'd like to reform Ino-Shika-Cho, I've worked with their parents and they worked well." Asuma answers.

"What about Naruto or Yota?"

"While yes they are good heavy hitters, I'm not sure I'm the best person to train them."

"Very well. I'll allow it. Kurenai, Kakashi what about you two." Sarutobi wonders

"I'd very much like to train sensei's son. My team will be more for frontline assault anyway. Aside from that, you and Jiraiya did teach him the shadow clone due to his reserves. I'd also like to train Yota due to the fact that he has a storm related kekkai genkai. I can train him in jutsu that's related to his bloodline. The Uchiha I'd like to train because I do have the Sharingan. Sakura, I'm sure has lots of potential. Her chakra capacity would make her an excellent genjutsu expert or a medical expert. She also has the highest scores when it comes to subjects that ninja don't normally deal with. However, I'm also aware of her crush on the Uchiha. I believe it would be best if she were put on Kurenai's team" Kakashi explains

"I'd like to have Naruto on my team actually. Naruto, like Asuma said, is a good heavy hitter and he has a sensor ability plus, his senses are heightened. Naruto, like Kakashi says has the Shadow clone which is good for what my team will specialize in but, Naruto doesn't need someone to just train him, he needs some one that has a level of maturity to meet his needs." Kurenai explains

"I can do that. Besides you can train Sakura in genjutsu." Kakashi states

"Naruto has ADHD and other emotional and mental problems. He needs mental and emotional support"

"He also has the fox. Can you deal with Naruto, if the fox's power starts coming out?"

"Yes I can. I've developed a soothing Genjutsu that affects all five senses to help the body relax. It's perfect for him." Kurenai defends.

"Kurenai does have a point. Kurenai, you can have Naruto. Kakashi, you can have Yota and Sakura." Sarutobi says.

"Yes, lord Hokage." Kakashi sighs sadly.

"Thank You lord Hokage." Kurenai smiles

"Kakashi, Asuma, you two are dismissed. Kurenai, I need to speak to you privately." Sarutobi orders

The two male Jonin leave.

"Don't worry, Lord Hokage. I'll take good care of Naruto. You know that." Kurenai assures him.

"I do, however, are you aware of our near war we went to with Kumo because of the Hyuga incident?" Sarutobi asks

"Yes."

"Well when the threat of war first started, I had Jiraiya train Naruto to utilize the fox's chakra. Naruto took to it like a fish to water. With Inoichi's help he began communicating with the fox. To our surprise the fox was willing. The fox was calm and treated Naruto like a parent seeing their child for the first time. Since then the two have been communicating with each other. Naruto and the Fox have a strong bond that resembles a parent and a child."

"You mean?"

"If you're worried about Naruto turning on us, then no you have no fear. Talking to the fox is how we found out that the Uchiha were involved in the Kyubi attack." Hiruzen answers

"I see."

"The two work in conjunction making him our perfect Jinchuriki. Naruto also has some training from the Inuzuka to help with his fighting style when using the Kyubi's chakra. I did all of this to counteract Kumo's two jinchuriki. Luckily war didn't break out and peace talks were established, however, I still continued with Naruto's training so we can have a perfect jinchuriki like Kumo." Sarutobi explains

"But... you wanted Naruto to have a normal life. You promised his parents not to turn him into a weapon!" Kurenai scolds.

"And I had two Bijuu standing outside my door, literally. What did you expect me to do? I may be the god of Shinobi but I can't take on two Bijuu at once and seal them. I'm only human" Sarutobi shouts angrily.

"I'm sorry lord Hokage, it's just..." Kurenai says and looks down. She mentally smacks herself for the outburst.

"I know, I didn't like the idea of training Naruto like that, but I never did anything without his and Jiraiya's consent"

They pause for a moment.

"So how did Naruto take it on finding out the truth?" Kurenai asks

"Not well I'm afraid but he is at peace with it. There are people who care for him and like I said the fox also cares for him. It's helped. I'm telling you this so you can know his capabilities. Kiba is also aware of Naruto's status, as are Ino and Yota. They all train well together. You'll see what I mean when you take your team for their passing exam to test their teamwork" Sarutobi answers with a grin.

"Okay, thanks lord Hokage" Kurenai says nervously

Kurenai leaves the office once dismissed.

-Elsewhere, deep in the forests of the land of fire-

A creature leaps from tree to tree without chakra. A pack of wolves follow. Several howls are heard. The creature howls with them. Acting on instincts taught by the wolves, a feral, 15-year-old, Hyuga girl leaps out of the trees and on top of a large, old elk. She whips her back length hair back to keep some of it out of her face as she sinks her teeth and long, sharp nails into elk's neck. Blood splatters onto the girl as she rips out its throat. The pack of wolves joins in and help bring the elk down. The girl backs away as the others eat first. The old alpha gives her a piece of meat. The alpha snarls at the others as she eats the meat raw. After the gorge of flesh, the feral girl licks herself clean. The elk's blood drools from her mouth. She and the other wolves then go into an intense grooming session.


	2. Chapter 2

Feral Bird

Summary: The Kumo nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's

Chapter 2: One Week Later

**'Hey Brat wake up. This is your alarm clock. Wake up before I beat you with a stick' a female Kyubi growls**

'I'm up' Naruto yawns 'Thanks Kurama.'

Naruto stretches and heads straight to the bathroom. After his morning rituals Naruto puts on his new ninja wardrobe. Instead of the normal, orange track suit, Naruto wears a black and orange vest with black pants. He puts on a black trench coat with red flames. Naruto puts on a pair of gloves that have storage seals drawn on them. He adjusts his arm and leg bands. The bands have weight seals making them similar to weights. Naruto isn't looking to get faster but stronger.

'What do you think, Ku?" Naruto asks

**'Dammed better than that kill me orange crap' Kurama answers**

'Thanks.'

Naruto heads to the academy, receiving several freaked out looks. The first ones there are Sasuke, Kiba and Yota.

"Damn, Naruto you look cool. I almost didn't recognize you!" Kiba exclaims

"Thanks, Ino helped picked it out." Naruto answers "Plus Kurama threatened to give me bowel problems if I kept wearing that orange jump suit." Naruto whisper sheepishly

Yota and Kiba break out into a laugh. Within seconds, the sound of a stampede is heard outside the classroom. Ino and Sakura both rush to the door and fight each other to get in.

"You're not getting to your fan boy first Ino Pig!" Sakura shouts

"Am too!" Ino growls

Sasuke smacks his head down on the desk in annoyance. A gust of wind pushes both girls back.

"Both of you enter politely and one at a time or no one is sitting next to their fan boys." Yota orders

Both girls break into a fight as they decide who goes first. The boys sigh. Kurama sighs as well. Both girls finally enter the room, breaking the door frame in the process. Sakura rushes up to Sasuke, while Ino rushes up to Yota. Choji and Shikamaru drag themselves into the room. Shino follows them in. His beetles, like always, find themselves getting drawn to Naruto's chakra only to flee back to Shino.

"Anyone seen the two elephants that ran us over?" Shikamaru asks

"What was that!?" Ino and Sakura growl as they glare at Shikamaru

"Figures, troublesome women." he sighs

Iruka comes in bandaged up.

'I wonder what happened to Iruka Sensei.' Naruto wonders

**'Mizuki posed as you last night and stole that forbidden scroll Sarutobi leant you as a graduation present under Jiraiya's watch. I found out about it, took over and well, he was tasty.' Kurama grins**

'You made me eat a human?!'

**'Just kidding but he is in jail and possibly close to death.'**

"Iruka sensei, are you okay?" Sakura asks

"Yes, I'm fine. Just an incident with a fellow ninja. On a similar note, Mizuki is no longer with us." Iruka answers

No one shows any sign of emotion about the news. Everyone hated Mizuki due to his attitude and how he treated others. Naruto received a majority of his bullying.

"Now that you've all graduated. It's time to put you in teams. Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha (Several girls whine with hope), Sakura Hanuro (Several heads banging on desks are heard, Sasuke's included) and Yota. Team leader will be Kakashi Hatake."

Several more bang their heads against their desk.

"I wanted to be on a team with Yota." Ino whines

"I was hoping to be on a team with him too. We're best friends." Naruto complains

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki. Team captain will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka explains

Kiba and Naruto hi five each other, however, Ino lets out another whine.

"I wanted to be on a team with Naruto-Kun." Ino whines 'Kurama lets me pet her.' she adds

"Ha, ha, you two have to deal with the freak who talks to himself." Sakura laughs

"Better than listening to a banshee all day." Kiba states

"What was that?"

Sakura goes to hit Kiba only to be stopped by Naruto and Yota.

"Not here please, Sakura chan." Naruto begs, he has to tap into some of Kurama's chakra just to hold back the monstrously strong girl.

"It's really not worth it. Besides, Sasuke would be disappointed in you." Yota says

"Don't put me into this!" Sasuke shouts

"Fine..." Sakura pouts

The boys let her go.

"Team nine is still in rotation so we'll skip them. Team 10 will consist of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka." Iruka says

Ino slams her head on her desk.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru says

"Team leader of team 10 will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka says "Any question?" He asks

No one answers.

"Good, your Jonin instructors will be here soon." Iruka says

Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi come in. Kurenai plants a kiss on Asuma. He whispers something to her. Kurenai lets out a childish giggle and stops with a blush.

"Team 10 with me." Asuma orders

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru say their byes and leave with Asuma.

"Team 8, I'm Kurenai Yuhi. Follow me please." Kurenai says

Team 8 says their byes and leave with Kurenai. Kurenai leads her team to Ichikaru's Ramen stand. Everyone takes their seats.

"I figured I'd treat you all out to lunch for our first team meeting." Kurenai says warmly

"Thank You sensei but can you afford it?" Naruto asks

"Of course I can."

"I can eat..."

"Naruto, order whatever you like and I'll buy it."

"He's being serious you know." Kiba states "He eats like a black hole, plus he's practically eating for two."

"Kiba, tact!" Kurenai growls

Ayame walks up to the stand.

"Afternoon, Ayame-Chan!" Naruto smiles

"Good afternoon, Naruto. Your here early?" Ayame smiles back.

**'Ramen' Kurama drools**

"Ayame-chan, I'm teamed up with Shino Aburame and Kiba. Kurenai Sensei here is my new captain." Naruto exclaims

"That's good, you were hoping you weren't teamed with that Uchiha boy and the Haruno girl." Ayame says

"Okay go ahead and order. I'm buying." Kurenai says

"Okay, the usual Ayame-chan." Naruto says

"Maybe you shouldn't. You need to think of other's wallet sizes." Ayamae states

"Go ahead Ayame-Chan, I told him too." Kurenai says

"Alright, one Uzumaki special. And for you and the other two?"

"I'll have a pork ramen."

"Usual for me and Akamaru." Kiba states

"Two rare cooked, meat lover's ramen." Ayame says

"I'll have the manager's special" Shino says

"One spicy Miso, got it."

Ayame heads into the kitchen with the orders.

"So we know everyone's names and I already read your backgrounds. I studied the three of you for a week. I already know your backgrounds, some of your strengths but more importantly your weaknesses so I can improve them. However, I'd like to see the three of you work as a team. Tomorrow we'll meet at training ground 8, at 5 in the morning. We'll have a light breakfast and then begin what I have planned for you." Kurenai explains

"Sounds great." Naruto says

Ayame comes back with the orders. She gives Naruto his causing Kurenai's face to pale. Naruto starts chowing down the 1st of 20 bowls of Ramen.

"Like I said, he's eating for 2." Kiba states

-That evening-

Several shadows leap over Konoha's walls and leap across several buildings. ANBU can't detect them because they aren't using chakra. A guard gets surprised by a naked girl only to get knocked out by said girl and her fellow wolves. The feral girl busts into the Inuzuka vet clinic. Two wolves follow her in. They steal several supplies and leave the village as quickly as they entered. They return to the pack. The girl and the two wolves approach a wounded wolf. The Alpha of the pack approaches them.

**'Good job Duckling. Now you'll have to do the next part. Our paws aren't deformed like yours. I'll talk you through his treatment though but you have to listen to every word I say' the alpha tells her, through a mind link they established**

The feral girl nods and starts administering the medications to the wounded wolf and bandages it up.

(A/N: If anyone what the Duckling remark references, gets to have an idea they come up with put into the fic)


	3. Chapter 3

Feral Bird

Summary: The Kumo nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's

Chapter 3: First day as Genin

The next morning Naruto, Shino Kiba and Akamaru meet up with their new Jonin instructor, Kurenai Yuhi at training ground 8. They see breakfast laid out for them on a long bench. After saying morning, they start chowing down. Akamaru drools at the piece of meat laid out for him. During breakfast Kurenai decides to discuss what the team's main functions are.

"Our squad will specialize in tracking and locating which will include search and rescue missions." Kurenai explains

"That's all we're doing?" Kiba asks "Man I thought we would be like front lines." He complains

"You were picked due to our special abilities however, that doesn't mean that we won't be fighting. We might encounter situations where we are required to fight."

Kiba grins at what Kurenai says.

**'And they say I'm bad when it comes to fighting' Kurama** sighs

"Now, as I said, I like to see how well you three work together. So, after breakfast, we'll do a series of warm ups and then you three come at me with intent to kill." Kurenai says "Does that sound like a plan?" She asks

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Sensei, a quick inquiry if I may?" Shino asks

"Go ahead." Kurenai says

"I was wondering why you haven't asked for our hopes, dream, hobbies and such."

"It's simple, as I said I have watched all of you for a week. I talked to your family members, friends, and anyone else that knows the three of you personally. From that I created a psychological profile of you three." Kurenai explains

**'I'm not included in this? I'm going to pout now' **Kurama whines

"Kiba, you like fighting, training, and plan on being a clan head and possibly a Hokage. Shino you wish to become a clan head as well. You would also like to continue developing new skills with your clan's beetles. You're into logic as well. Naruto; you like ramen, gardening, training, hate Sasuke and dream of being Hokage." Kurenai smiles

Kiba and Shino become shocked with how well Kurenai knows them.

"You left out my tenant" Naruto states with a grin

Kurenai gulps.

'Tenant?' Shino wonders

"Ku, wants revenge on a certain Uchiha. Her hobbies include pranks, computer building, hunting, metal working, wood working..." Naruto blabs

Kurenai and Shino pale at the list of stuff that 'Ku' wants.

**'You tell her, Naru-Kun!' **Kurama grins

Naruto finishes with a grin.

"I...I'll see what I can do..." Kurenai gulps

After breakfast, the group does a light warm up session consisting of stretches and exercises. After that, she decides to start the test. Kurenai hides in the forested training ground.

"Okay, begin." Kurenai orders

Kurenai sees her genin talk for a minute. Naruto then sits on the ground in a meditative position with his eyes closed.

"Kiba, Shino, she's north of us by ten feet." Naruto states

"On it. Let's go Akamaru" Kiba grins.

Akamaru and Kiba take off. Naruto jumps up and gets ready to move after him but Shino stops him.

"I placed a female beetle on her during our meal so we can track her movement." Shino says

"I know." Naruto grins and heads into the woods.

Shino follows him.

-With team 10-

The test was pretty much the same as the other squads. It was all about team work and the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho were working as beautifully as Asuma had hoped, unfortunately, Ino showed off a technique that induced the mental image of the Kyubi, leaving him in fetal position.

"Oops, sorry sensei. I meant to use my mind possession jutsu." Ino grins

"What was that you used then?" Shikamaru asks

"A jutsu Naruto came up with for me called mental image implant."

"That's a scary thought. What did you use?"

"The Kyubi."

Choji and Shikamaru both step back as they get nervous of the Yamanaka girl.

-With Team 7-

Yota growls as he fights Kakashi. He tried to get Sakura's and Sasuke's help. The test is about teamwork. But no, they had to act like their usual selves, so he figured he might as well fight Kakashi. Kakashi starts taunting and insulting Yota causing him to get even angrier and due to the fact his bloodline is tied to emotions, Yota starts to generate lightning forcing Kakashi to use his lightning cutter. Sasuke and Sakura stare in disbelief.

"Should we help?" Sakura asks

"Yota or Kakashi?" Sasuke wonders

Sasuke will be never one to admit it, but he feels Yota is his equal. Yota graduated at the same level as Sasuke, top rookie. They're both the last of their clans. Yota's clan was massacred by the Bloodline wars in Kiri. The remnants of the clan become nomadic. However, the rest of the clan died, leaving Yota in the hands of Konoha.

-Back with Team 8-

"Ouch!" Kurenai shouts as Naruto pulls a splinter from her leg.

See how well they act as a team she said. Come with intent to kill she taunted. Yeah, real bright idea. In fact, it's up there with getting Anko ten percent off that Dango shop.

Kiba was the first to find her. He and Akamaru tried to attack her but she faded into a tree. Naruto was the second one that caught her. Kurenai tried a genjutsu but his tenant rendered him immune so she tried to fight him only to see Naruto disappear in to a mass of beetles charged with Kyubi's chakra. The beetles swarmed around her. Kurenai started to fade in a tree only for the beetles to flee as Kiba and Akamaru slam into the tree with their fang over fang, splintering it. Kurenai can sense Kyubi's chakra in them too, rending her genjutsu useless. Naruto then finished with his Uzumaki barrage.

"Will you stop fussing, so I can heal you?!" Naruto asks

Kurenai sighs and watches in horror as red chakra leaks out of Naruto and starts healing her, turning Kurenai's fear into amazement as wounds heal.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said come with intent to kill. Nice team work by the way." Kurenai compliments

"Thanks Sensei" The three grin

Kurenai gets up slowly. She sees the red chakra dissipating. Kurenai still feels pain but the wounds from an exploding tree and a strong jinchuriki are gone.

"Thanks Naruto but are you sure that's safe?" Kurenai asks

**'Is she doubting us?' **Kurama growls

"Yes it's safe as long as I don't overdo it." Naruto answers

"Good. You three did well. We'll grab lunch and move onto some more training." Kurenai explains

A large mass flies towards team 8. The Genin get ready for a possible attack only to become confused when the mass flies over them and towards the trees. Kunai embed themselves into several trees, opening a sheet and revealing a woman who grins with a sadistic glee. Snakes slither around her.

"Alright maggots. For the rest of your lives you're going to be my bitches for I'm going to be your fellow instructor, Anko Mitarashi." Anko shouts

"Anko you're early again." Kurenai says

"Dammit!" Anko pouts

"Hi Anko!" Naruto grins

Kurama perks up and wags her tails heavily inside the cage.

"You know her?" Kurenai asks

"ANBU babysitter." Naruto answers

"Oh."

"Sensei what's going on?" Shino asks

"Well Anko is right. She will be helping me train you three. Also, if I'm not available she will take over as your Sensei." Kurenai explains "Anko, lets grab lunch and then we'll go start our training."

"YAY, DANGO!" Anko shouts

Team 8 and Anko head restaurant district. Along the way, she sees team 10's genin helping Asuma to a chair at a restaurant. Team 8 and Anko join them. The two teams enjoy their meals while going over the morning's events.

-With team 7-

Yota snores on the ground after over doing it with his bloodline. Sakura was tied to a poll and got a tongue lashing. Sasuke was too. Yota started to cut Sakura loose despite a warning from Kakashi, not too. Kakashi appeared before he could get to Sasuke and scolded them. When Kakashi congratulated them and told them that they're officially a team, Yota passed out due to chakra exhaustion.

"Wow, I can't believe we're officially a team!" Sakura smiles

"You're not an official team yet. Your teamwork could use lots of improvement." Kakashi says "I want you two to reflect on what you learned today. In the meantime, I'm bringing Yota home." Kakashi explains

"Yes sensei. Will you need help?" Sakura asks

"Yeah, I over taxed myself."

Sakura and Kakashi carry Yota away.

"Wait, how can you leave me here? I'm an Uchiha elite?!" Sasuke shouts however, his shouts fall on deaf ears as the rest of his team walks away.

Sasuke pauses and remembers that he knows the Rope escape technique.


	4. Chapter 4

Feral Bird

Summary: The Kumo nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's

Chapter 4: First C rank: The Rescue.

A month has gone by since becoming an official team. Team 8's days have been full of D rank missions and training. Naruto's apartment has become an unofficial meeting place for Team 8 as well as for the other teams. No one knows how it started or why. It might have to do with the fact that Kurama makes Naruto cook and his cooking isn't actually that bad. What is known is that, all the Jonin instructors and their genin have keys to the apartment.

Another strange thing that's happened over the month, is the fact that Naruto is actually enjoying D rank. Kurenai was sure that Naruto would be begging for a C rank by now but then again, Naruto has shown that he pays great attention to detail.

Team 8's latest D rank is painting a house which Kurenai chose as the perfect setting for her team to work on their Tree climbing. They already know how to Tree climb with their chakra, but there's always room for improvement.

As the team carries on their mission and practice, an ANBU with a boar mask approaches them.

"Miss Yuhi." The Boar masked ANBU says

Kurenai looks at him.

"Yes?" Kurenai asks

"The Hokage demands your presence as soon as possible, it's urgent." The ANBU says

"Is everything okay?" Kurenai asks

"I'm not sure, just that he requested your presence."

"Okay..." Kurenai looks at her Genin "You three, continue working. I have some errands to run." Kurenai orders

The genin nod. Kurenai leaves with the ANBU. Minutes later, Kurenai sits in Hiruzen's off.

" I sent team 7 on a C rank escort mission. They left early morning, however, Kakashi just sent me a message and has requested back up but he didn't go into detail. I want your team to catch up to him and assist him." Hiruzen says

"Lord Hokage, if I may, while my team has improved, I'm not sure if they're ready for C rank missions." Kurenai points out

"I'm aware but you are all I have at the moment."

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"Immediately. You are to catch up to Kakashi and help him escort a bridge builder to the land of Waves." Hiruzen says "Any questions?" he asks

"No, lord Hokage. We'll leave immediately."

Kurenai takes her leave. She returns to the shop her team was assigned to paint and sees that the mission is done.

"Good job team 8. I'll inform the Hokage that the mission is complete. In the mean time, I want each of you to head home to pack enough supplies for a week's worth of travel. After that meet me at the main gate." Kurenai explains

"What's going on?" Kiba asks

"Team 7 is on a C rank and their Jonin has requested back up."

"Back up? Is Yota okay?" Naruto asks, Kurenai can see the panic building.

"I'm not sure. I just know that Kakashi requested back up."

"I'm sure they're fine. Knowing Sakura she probably just broke a nail and is freaking out to the point that she can't finish the mission." Kiba states

"I hope so. I'm going to hurry home and start getting ready."

Naruto takes off before even being properly dismissed.

"You both are dismissed."

"Okay." Kiba says and takes his leave.

"Yes Kurenai sensei." Shino says and takes his leave.

Kurenai talks to the shop owner and then returns to the Hokage. A couple of hours later, Naruto meets up with Kurenai at the main gate, followed by Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. They quickly take off.

-Later that evening with Hinata-

Hinata hasn't been having a good month. First, one of her pack mates gets injured, than the Alpha disappeared without a trace after giving Hinata his blood like he had been for years. Shortly afterwards, a plague killed some of the pack and now, Hinata finds herself caught in a bear trap. The other wolves whine along with Hinata as they try to think of a way to free Hinata. One thinks of biting off her foot earning a death glare from the Hyuga girl. A sudden surge of demonic chakra far stronger than the Alpha scares the wolves away.

"Naruto, we really don't have time for this." Kurenai states

**'Listen to your sensei kit. Besides, I sense oddly familiar demonic chakra.' **Kurama warns

"I know but I think someone is hurt." Naruto states

"I agree, we smell blood." Kiba agrees, Akamaru barks to agree as well

Hinata bares her teeth and snarls as she sees three human boys and an adult woman approaching her with caution. Hinata can smell blood trickling down the boys' noses. The boys hide their noses bloody noses from Kurenai and the naked and dirty feral. The girl's skin is pale and she sits in such a way that it exposes her D cupped breasts to everyone.

"Your right." Kurenai says

"She's pretty!" Kiba ogles

"Kiba tact!"

The wolves surround the team, barring their fangs. Kiba, Kurenai, and Shino get ready to fight only to almost wet themselves when Naruto lets out a monstrous snarl, eyes flashing to red. The wolves immediately run away. Hinata starts to panic and tries to struggle harder. She lets out a scream when her leg makes a sickening crunch. Team 8 rushes to her. Kurenai and Kiba hold her down while Shino opens the trap and removes her leg and closes the trap back up. He then puts the trap in a storage scroll. Naruto quickly starts healing the girl.

"Will you warn someone when you do that?" Kiba shouts

**'I am so proud of you right now.' **Kurama smiles

"Got them fleeing didn't it?" Naruto asks

"I'm not letting you watch anything werewolf related by yourself again!" Kiba snaps

Hinata struggles as she snarl whines. Her pack tries to come back but they flee once more when they sense demonic chakra.

"She's lost a lot of blood. I need to start a transfusion." Kurenai states

"No need, I'm regenerating some of her blood but it's taking a while." Naruto states

The girl lets out a pained roar as she heals and slips into unconsciousness. Kurenai quickly checks for a pulse and checks the girl's breathing.

"Everything is normal. I sure hope this isn't a trap though." Kurenai states

"I don't think this is a trap. I didn't sense any negative emotions. Only instinct. Also, she's naked." Naruto points out

"That can mean anything. Always look underneath the underneath."

"So what's the appropriate protocol that we should take now?" Shino asks

"Well I'm not leaving her like this." Naruto states

"We aren't. However, we have to treat her like an enemy until we get her to the village." Kurenai explains

"So turn back and head home?" Kiba asks "That sucks. Our first C rank and we have to stop it."

"Kiba..." Kurenai warns forcing the Inuzuka to shut up. "Naruto have some clones carry her back to the village. Once there, dissipate your clones. We're continuing with the mission." Kurenai orders.

"Okay but first, I'm not carrying her naked. Someone help me dress her." Naruto states

Naruto takes off his jacket and takes out a spare pair of pants. Minutes later, Team 8 leaves the girl behind with a few Naruto clones.

That evening, Team 8 arrives at team 7's camp. Team 7 notices the other team. The Genin defend Tazuna just in case while Kakashi walks up to them.

"State your business." Kakashi orders

"At ease, Hatake, it's us." Kurenai states

Kakashi checks for henges and genjutsu.

"Were you followed?" Kakashi asks

"No." Kurenai answers

"Good."

"So what's the status?"

Kakashi explains the situation with Tazuna earning a death glare from Kurenai.

"Why didn't you put that he lied in your message?!" Kurenai shouts

"I forgot." Kakashi says

"Forgot my ass this is now a B rank, Hatake. Not a C rank. Are you trying to get our genin killed?"

"No, but I'm sure I can handle it."

"You're a moron."

"Uh sensei's!" Sakura says nervously as the bushes begin to shake

"I know what I'm doing Kurenai. I'm the superior Jonin here." Kakashi snaps

"Guys..." Sakura gulps as she starts to see glowing yellow eyes

Akamaru starts to growl. Kiba also starts to growl and gets in a defensive position. Sakura faints when she sees Naruto make several shadow clone, five of which are foxes.

The Jonin stop arguing when they see wolves stepping out of the bushes and snarling.

"What the hell?" Tazuna asks

"It's that wolf pack that wolf pack from earlier. They were following us but I thought they gave up by now." Kiba states

"Wolf pack?" Kakashi asks

"It's a long story." Naruto says, he flares his chakra to scare away the wolves but this time, they aren't backing down.

"Tell your Genin to protect Tazuna. Those wolves look like they want to kill." Kurenai states

The wolves snarl. They sniff the air trying to locate Hinata. When they can't find her they lunge towards the humans with intent to kill forcing the humans to fight back.

-With the clone-

The Clone (Lets call him Buster), stops carrying Hinata and takes a break. The other clones that accompanied him, got distracted or dispelled.

"Whew, I didn't know clones get tired." Buster jokes

He looks at the girl, the full moon seems to make her dirty, pale skin shine.

"Your pretty like boss's friend says. Although, you look an awful lot like a Hyuga. Are you related to them?" Buster asks

Buster sees Hinata curling into a ball as she starts groaning in pain.

"Hey, are you okay? Did boss lady forget to heal something?" Buster asks

Buster hears bones cracking, flesh reforming and fur growing.

"Miss?" Buster asks

Hinata's nails turn to claws. Canines lengthen to fangs. A long blue furred tail grows followed by two wolfish ears. Buster backs up slowly.

"Either boss lady did something or werewolves exist." Buster gulps

The girl wakes up revealing eyes that glow like the moon. She starts snarling at Buster.

"Oh great, as if Boss's temper tantrums weren't bad enough. Kami hates me." Buster sighs

The girl lunges at Buster.

At the end of an hour, Naruto is sobbing over the wolf he killed. Sakura rubs his back. Yota helps Kakashi remove the remains.

"That was a complete bore." Kiba sighs

"That's just pathetic crying over an animal." Sasuke sighs

"Kiba, Sasuke, Tact!" Kurenai shouts

Sasuke gulps in fear.

On the other side of the forest, Buster painfully drags a once again out cold Hinata through the village gates only to collapse into a puff of smoke leaving the girl and a note for the Hokage. The two Chunin guards quickly call for back up. Once back up arrives, the girl is rushed to the hospital while the note is brought to the Hokage.

Chapter 5: The wave and Examination

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Kurama will have a bigger part in this chapter. As for pairings I haven't decided yet. I made Kurama a girl for reasons you'll later see.

The next morning, teams 8 and 10 pack up and get ready to leave. Naruto picks up a small red fox after putting away his things.

"Naruto, where did that fox come from?" Kakashi asks

"Oh, her? Well sometimes I like letting her out of my mind." Naruto grins

Kiba and Yota nod.

"Great, psycho is playing with his shadow clones. What a waste of chakra." Sasuke sighs

Kurama lets out a content purr as Naruto cradles her. A couple weeks ago, Naruto finally figured out how to let her out partially. They're still not used to the change which is why Kurama will sometimes stay in the seal and act like a third wheel to Naruto and will end up making bad jokes. Last night, Kurama came out and decided to cuddle next to Naruto and lick away his tears.

"So you feeling better than last night?" Yota asks

Naruto nods. Kiba goes to say something but gets a death glare from Sakura and Kurenai.

"Alright, we rested enough so here's the plan. Naruto, send a few squads of clones in multiple directions disguised as us while we bring the real Tazuna the Land of Waves. Also leave a squad here for a while."Kurenai explains

"That doesn't even make sense." Tazuna states

"Yes it does." Naruto grins and makes a hand sign.

A large cloud of smoke erupts followed by several clones that resembles Tazuna and the teams. The teams head out as the smoke clears. A team of clones stays behind and eventually dispels seconds later.

-With Hinata-

Last night, Hinata was quickly taken to the hospital under ANBU guard. Hinata was cleaned, redressed a restrained due to protocol and the fact that when the girl woke up she tried to attack several people. Earlier this morning Inoichi used his mind jutsu to explore the girl's mind. Hiashi and Hiruzen watch.

"Your right, she does resemble a Hyuga." Hiashi states

"Do you think she's your long lost daughter?" Hiruzen asks

"I'm not sure, while she may look like a Hyuga, she also looks like a henged Inuzuka dog on a bad day."

"Wouldn't surprise me due to the fact she was lost in the forests all these years. It's possible she came into contact with something that mutated her."

Inoichi leaves the girl's body and looks at her with sorrow. Said girl wakes up and starts growling at the men. She pulls on the restraints.

"Inoichi?" Hiruzen asks

"Her earliest memories are chaotic and feels like watching a wolf documentary. However she does remember some things from when she was five. However, a couple memories sticks out."

"What is it?" Hiashi asks

"That she went to bed on the night of her birthday party and woke up in a sack. She also remembers her name being Hinata but the pack liked calling her 'Duckling'" Inoichi explains.

"That further points to the possibility of being the lost Hyuga girl. I'll have blood tests done to confirm it." Hiruzen says

"Check for a birthmark shaped like a star. Hitomi had one. So does our daughters, that's if this is her." Hiashi points out

Inoichi does so at the risk of getting bit. He finds a birthmark on her neck which is shaped like a star.

"Hinata, it is you!" Hiashi sobs with joy, which kind of freaks out due to the fact that everyone knows that the Hyuga don't display much emotion.

"We still should run some blood tests." Hiruzen says

"Your both forgetting the most important thing" Inoichi states, earning the attention of the two. "Hinata has the instincts of a wolf due to the fact she was raised with a pack of wolves. She's basically a wolf in human skin. Aside from that a massive wolf was routinely feeding her his blood. I don't know what it means yet but it does explain the changes. Hinata also fits the description of the Forest Ghost that's been spotted for years. Due to all of this, I can't just let her into anyone's custody."

"Makes sense." Hiruzen says

"But there is good news in all of this."

"There is?" Hiruzen asks

"Hinata knows some words but can't communicate very well. She knows how to dress but prefers being naked. She knows basic tool making and basic first aid. From her memories that Wolf taught her how to survive in the forest. It's a starting point for her treatment." Inoichi answers

"What is the best course of treatment for her?" Hiashi asks

"That's the problem. If this was clinical lycanthropy I can treat it with meds for schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, and clinical depression. Feral children on the other hand are rare and some reports are possible hoaxes so there isn't much research that's been done. For right now, we'll have to keep her locked up."

"I have a possible idea." Hiruzen states

"Fixing her mind could do more harm than good. She probably hasn't talked since she was little and rarely does anything remotely human."

"I was more or less thinking of Naruto."

"Naruto? While I'm grateful that he found her, I'm not sure how he can help." Hiashi says

"You said that Hinata has the instincts of a wolf. Naruto has a tailed beast. If we can use Kyubi to calm her down and communicate with her than we can treat her easier."

"Does Naruto even know how to use its chakra?"

"Yes, he can take the basic Jinchuriki form without drawbacks and can use at least 1 tail before passing out. Aside from that, he's learned how to summon a portion of the fox from the seal. That is how we found out that the Kyubi was being used by the Uchiha to destroy the village."

"Inoichi, what do you think?" Hiashi asks

"As Naruto's therapist and someone who has talked to Kyubi I believe that would be a good idea. Until he gets back though we'll have to keep her locked up and try alternative methods." Inoichi agrees

"Then it's settled..." Hiruzen says "I'll make the mission plan out tomorrow. A rank should be about right." He adds and takes his leave

"Can I stay for a while?" Hiashi asks

"Certainly. Just avoid her mouth and claws. She will attack you." Inoichi answers

Hiashi sits next to the hospital bed and rubs his daughter's arm despite her growling protests, that's when he notices something else.

"Inoichi, she can activate her Byakugan!" Hiashi states

"You're kidding?" Inoichi wonders

"No I'm not, look."

Inoichi sees the veins and the bulging of the Hyuga's famous bloodline in Hinata's eyes as she glares at them and looks around for a way to escape.

"I barely sensed chakra in her." Inoichi begins to wonder "I'll have to ask the doctors to run some tests." he states and takes his leave.

"Well, little one, you certainly are making things more interesting." Hiashi smiles warmly

Hinata passes out and starts snoring. Her tail and ears twitch in her sleep.

-Back in the wave-

Teams 7 and 8 arrive in the Wave by boat. They all stare up at the bridge.

"That is a huge bridge. Can I try and see if I can jump it?" Naruto asks as he stands up causing the boat to shake.

"Will you sit down you idiot!" Sakura scolds

"Both of you knock it off. We're ninja. We have to move subtlety." Yota states

Naruto sits down with a sad sigh.

"After the mission you can try and jump the bridge." Kurenai smiles

Naruto grins with a creepy glee.

"Only if you can master water walking though." Kurenai adds.

"On it!" Naruto shouts and dives in.

"Shouldn't you of stopped him?" Tazuna asks

"He's fine on his own." Kurenai looks at her other two Genin. "You two will start water walking also when we get to Tazuna's." Kurenai orders

Kiba and Shino nod.

"Kurenai sensei, what is water walking?" Sakura asks

"You mean you haven't started chakra exercises?" Kurenai asks

"No, sensei has been having us do missions."

"I've been trying to improve their teamwork. I figured a more difficult mission would finally knock some sense into them." Kakashi defends

"You still should have devoted some time to their training." Kurenai states

Kurama gets up and chuckles freaking everyone out. She jumps over the side and lands on the water as she demonstrates water walking. She lays down and watches Naruto train.

Once the others reach land, they take off.

"Shouldn't we wait for dobe?" Sasuke asks

"Nah, he's fine. Actually it's a good thing he stayed back." Kurenai smiles

Kiba hears a noise and upon instinct hurls a kunai. A scream is heard.

"Oops." Kiba chuckles

"Kiba think before you act. I'm going to see who that scream belonged too." Kakashi says.

He goes in the bushes and finds a white rabbit. He picks it up.

"Only a rabbit." Kakashi smiles

"Something's wrong though. Rabbits aren't supposed to be white this time of year which means it's a substitution." Kurenai says, displaying a bit of worry.

Kakashi pauses.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi shouts

Everyone does so, just missing a massive sword from striking them. The sword lands in a tree. A ninja stands on top of the sword. He looks at the two teams and grins.


	5. Chapter 5

Feral Bird

Summary: The Kumo nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's

Chapter 5: The wave and Examination

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Kurama will have a bigger part in this chapter. As for pairings I haven't decided yet. I made Kurama a girl for reasons you'll later see.

The next morning, teams 8 and 10 pack up and get ready to leave. Naruto picks up a small red fox after putting away his things.

"Naruto, where did that fox come from?" Kakashi asks

"Oh, her? Well sometimes I like letting her out of my mind." Naruto grins

Kiba and Yota nod.

"Great, psycho is playing with his shadow clones. What a waste of chakra." Sasuke sighs

Kurama lets out a content purr as Naruto cradles her. A couple weeks ago, Naruto finally figured out how to let her out partially. They're still not used to the change which is why Kurama will sometimes stay in the seal and act like a third wheel to Naruto and will end up making bad jokes. Last night, Kurama came out and decided to cuddle next to Naruto and lick away his tears.

"So you feeling better than last night?" Yota asks

Naruto nods. Kiba goes to say something but gets a death glare from Sakura and Kurenai.

"Alright, we rested enough so here's the plan. Naruto, send a few squads of clones in multiple directions disguised as us while we bring the real Tazuna the Land of Waves. Also leave a squad here for a while."Kurenai explains

"That doesn't even make sense." Tazuna states

"Yes it does." Naruto grins and makes a hand sign.

A large cloud of smoke erupts followed by several clones that resembles Tazuna and the teams. The teams head out as the smoke clears. A team of clones stays behind and eventually dispels seconds later.

-With Hinata-

Last night, Hinata was quickly taken to the hospital under ANBU guard. Hinata was cleaned, redressed a restrained due to protocol and the fact that when the girl woke up she tried to attack several people. Earlier this morning Inoichi used his mind jutsu to explore the girl's mind. Hiashi and Hiruzen watch.

"Your right, she does resemble a Hyuga." Hiashi states

"Do you think she's your long lost daughter?" Hiruzen asks

"I'm not sure, while she may look like a Hyuga, she also looks like a henged Inuzuka dog on a bad day."

"Wouldn't surprise me due to the fact she was lost in the forests all these years. It's possible she came into contact with something that mutated her."

Inoichi leaves the girl's body and looks at her with sorrow. Said girl wakes up and starts growling at the men. She pulls on the restraints.

"Inoichi?" Hiruzen asks

"Her earliest memories are chaotic and feels like watching a wolf documentary. However she does remember some things from when she was five. However, a couple memories sticks out."

"What is it?" Hiashi asks

"That she went to bed on the night of her birthday party and woke up in a sack. She also remembers her name being Hinata but the pack liked calling her 'Duckling'" Inoichi explains.

"That further points to the possibility of being the lost Hyuga girl. I'll have blood tests done to confirm it." Hiruzen says

"Check for a birthmark shaped like a star. Hitomi had one. So does our daughters, that's if this is her." Hiashi points out

Inoichi does so at the risk of getting bit. He finds a birthmark on her neck which is shaped like a star.

"Hinata, it is you!" Hiashi sobs with joy, which kind of freaks out due to the fact that everyone knows that the Hyuga don't display much emotion.

"We still should run some blood tests." Hiruzen says

"Your both forgetting the most important thing" Inoichi states, earning the attention of the two. "Hinata has the instincts of a wolf due to the fact she was raised with a pack of wolves. She's basically a wolf in human skin. Aside from that a massive wolf was routinely feeding her his blood. I don't know what it means yet but it does explain the changes. Hinata also fits the description of the Forest Ghost that's been spotted for years. Due to all of this, I can't just let her into anyone's custody."

"Makes sense." Hiruzen says

"But there is good news in all of this."

"There is?" Hiruzen asks

"Hinata knows some words but can't communicate very well. She knows how to dress but prefers being naked. She knows basic tool making and basic first aid. From her memories that Wolf taught her how to survive in the forest. It's a starting point for her treatment." Inoichi answers

"What is the best course of treatment for her?" Hiashi asks

"That's the problem. If this was clinical lycanthropy I can treat it with meds for schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, and clinical depression. Feral children on the other hand are rare and some reports are possible hoaxes so there isn't much research that's been done. For right now, we'll have to keep her locked up."

"I have a possible idea." Hiruzen states

"Fixing her mind could do more harm than good. She probably hasn't talked since she was little and rarely does anything remotely human."

"I was more or less thinking of Naruto."

"Naruto? While I'm grateful that he found her, I'm not sure how he can help." Hiashi says

"You said that Hinata has the instincts of a wolf. Naruto has a tailed beast. If we can use Kyubi to calm her down and communicate with her than we can treat her easier."

"Does Naruto even know how to use its chakra?"

"Yes, he can take the basic Jinchuriki form without drawbacks and can use at least 1 tail before passing out. Aside from that, he's learned how to summon a portion of the fox from the seal. That is how we found out that the Kyubi was being used by the Uchiha to destroy the village."

"Inoichi, what do you think?" Hiashi asks

"As Naruto's therapist and someone who has talked to Kyubi I believe that would be a good idea. Until he gets back though we'll have to keep her locked up and try alternative methods." Inoichi agrees

"Then it's settled..." Hiruzen says "I'll make the mission plan out tomorrow. A rank should be about right." He adds and takes his leave

"Can I stay for a while?" Hiashi asks

"Certainly. Just avoid her mouth and claws. She will attack you." Inoichi answers

Hiashi sits next to the hospital bed and rubs his daughter's arm despite her growling protests, that's when he notices something else.

"Inoichi, she can activate her Byakugan!" Hiashi states

"You're kidding?" Inoichi wonders

"No I'm not, look."

Inoichi sees the veins and the bulging of the Hyuga's famous bloodline in Hinata's eyes as she glares at them and looks around for a way to escape.

"I barely sensed chakra in her." Inoichi begins to wonder "I'll have to ask the doctors to run some tests." he states and takes his leave.

"Well, little one, you certainly are making things more interesting." Hiashi smiles warmly

Hinata passes out and starts snoring. Her tail and ears twitch in her sleep.

-Back in the wave-

Teams 7 and 8 arrive in the Wave by boat. They all stare up at the bridge.

"That is a huge bridge. Can I try and see if I can jump it?" Naruto asks as he stands up causing the boat to shake.

"Will you sit down you idiot!" Sakura scolds

"Both of you knock it off. We're ninja. We have to move subtlety." Yota states

Naruto sits down with a sad sigh.

"After the mission you can try and jump the bridge." Kurenai smiles

Naruto grins with a creepy glee.

"Only if you can master water walking though." Kurenai adds.

"On it!" Naruto shouts and dives in.

"Shouldn't you of stopped him?" Tazuna asks

"He's fine on his own." Kurenai looks at her other two Genin. "You two will start water walking also when we get to Tazuna's." Kurenai orders

Kiba and Shino nod.

"Kurenai sensei, what is water walking?" Sakura asks

"You mean you haven't started chakra exercises?" Kurenai asks

"No, sensei has been having us do missions."

"I've been trying to improve their teamwork. I figured a more difficult mission would finally knock some sense into them." Kakashi defends

"You still should have devoted some time to their training." Kurenai states

Kurama gets up and chuckles freaking everyone out. She jumps over the side and lands on the water as she demonstrates water walking. She lays down and watches Naruto train.

Once the others reach land, they take off.

"Shouldn't we wait for dobe?" Sasuke asks

"Nah, he's fine. Actually it's a good thing he stayed back." Kurenai smiles

Kiba hears a noise and upon instinct hurls a kunai. A scream is heard.

"Oops." Kiba chuckles

"Kiba think before you act. I'm going to see who that scream belonged too." Kakashi says.

He goes in the bushes and finds a white rabbit. He picks it up.

"Only a rabbit." Kakashi smiles

"Something's wrong though. Rabbits aren't supposed to be white this time of year which means it's a substitution." Kurenai says, displaying a bit of worry.

Kakashi pauses.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi shouts

Everyone does so, just missing a massive sword from striking them. The sword lands in a tree. A ninja stands on top of the sword. He looks at the two teams and grins.


	6. Chapter 6

Feral Bird

Summary: The Kumo nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's

Chapter 6:

A/N: I realized that Hinata wasn't detailed enough. SO I went back and fixed her up a bit. If I'm missing anything else that could be added please let me know. Give me an example and I'll use it. Also, I know some of you want a Naruto/Kurama. I'm not doing that for this fic. In this fic Kurama feels that Naruto is her son due to the fact she helped Kushina carry him for 10 months. Due to this the pairings will be as follows. Hinata/Naruto (They make the best pairing anyway), Anko/Kurama (Something different), and Kurenai/Asuma

-With Hinata-

Hinata snarls at Inoichi as he comes into the room. His stomach churns as he has two ANBU guards strap her to a wall like a dog that's being punished. His mind tells him that this is wrong and he wants to beat himself up for it, but Inoichi knows it's necessary otherwise, the girl will try to maul them.

"Hinata, I doubt you can understand me but I'm sorry about all of this. Here, I brought you some food." Inoichi explains.

He sets a plastic plate on the floor near Hinata after taking a small bite of meat and fruit. Inoichi then sets a bowl of water next to the plate after taking a sip to show that it's safe. Inoichi leaves the room and watches her through a one way window. Hinata growls for a few minutes at the voices she hears outside the room. She then carefully approaches the plate and sniffs. Hinata licks the food carefully and then starts chowing down.

"Keep feeding her like this until she's used to our presence. Gradually teach her how to use human utensils. When she does something good, praise her and give her treats. We're also going to have to section off a track for her. Hinata must be used to running for miles we're also going to have to keep her entertained due to the fact wolves bore easily." Inoichi tells Hinata's nurse

"What do you mean by entertained?" The nurse asks

"Toys that are safe for her. Maybe a TV or a radio that's played through the speakers."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. So, has the blood work come back?" Inoichi asks

"It's inconclusive" The nurse answers "All other tests prove that she's a Hyuga but her blood test states that she's a half breed." The nurse adds

"How is that possible?" Inoichi wonders

"I'm not sure. Other tests came back as well. She's still a virgin."

"I would hope."

"She's been given all immunizations despite the fact she's abnormally healthy."

"That's good to hear."

What Hinata does next disgusts both of them, she goes to the bathroom on the floor in a corner.

"What should we do about that?" The nurse asks

"We're going to need a lot of cleaning supplies." Inoichi sighs.

-With Hiashi, Team 10 and Hanabi-

Neji stops sparing upon seeing his uncle talking to Gai Sensei. Hanabi gets her hair braided by Ten Ten. Neji goes to say something about Ten Ten touching the heiress but he backs down when he sees Hanabi smiling and bows to his uncle instead.

"Hiashi-Sama, Lady Hanabi." Neji says

"Neji, did Gai tell you to stop?" Hiashi scolds

"No lord Hiashi I was only..."

"When you're with him, you go by his word."

"Yes, Hiashi-Sama..." Neji sighs

"But seeing I have your attention, I might as well come out with the news." Hiashi smiles warmly

To a seasoned Jonin like Gai, he can tell Hiashi has been crying with joy. The fact that Hiashi cried though, freaks him out a little. Most consider Hyuga to be cold.

"Neji, Hanabi..." Hiashi says with a pause "About Five p.m., yesterday, Hinata was found alive and returned to the village by team 8."

"I see so it seems her fate wasn't death." Neji says coldly

Hiashi suppresses the urge to smack him.

"How is she?" Gai asks

"Hinata, was raised by a wolf pack all these years. Hinata, has the instincts and personality of a wolf. A side from that, she's developed a wolf like transformation." Hiashi explains

"So she's nothing more than an Inuzuka ninken with the Byakugan. Death would've been better..." Neji points out earning a smack by Hiashi

"Wolves, cool!" Hanabi explains

"To live among a pack of animals this long means her fire of youth must be immense. Gai sensei, I may not know her, but in honor of Hinata's return, I will do 5,000 laps around Konoha on my hands!" Lee shouts and starts running on his hands.

"What will happen to her?" Ten Ten asks

"She's being treated for her problems but it'll take time. I read more on feral children when I left the hospital. Treatment can take years. However, Inoichi theorizes that the treatment can be sped up with the help of the Inuzuka clan and others." Hiashi answers

"Anything I can do?"

"She doesn't trust humans right now. Once she does though I'm sure she can use friends."

"Anything you need, Hiashi?" Gai asks

"Not sure yet. I think I need a drink of Sake. Mind watching Hanabi for me? I gave all of the branch members the day off."

"I got Sake in my office. The good stuff."

"Gai, despite what others say, you're alright..."

Hiashi heads into the office and gets into Gai's Sake stash.

"Is daddy going to be okay?" Hanabi asks "Daddy never drinks or cries."

"Yes he is, sweetie. He's just under a lot of stress." Ten Ten answers

"That's right. The Hyuga elders might want your sister sealed." Gai points out

"Would they actually do that, even though she's main branch?" Ten Ten asks with the sound of disgust.

"My father was a main branch member until given the cursed seal." Neji answers

"That's just sick!"

"Indeed. Hiashi-Sama has been trying to change the practice for years but you can't change fate. It's inevitable."

"Fate can be changed Neji." Gai scolds. "I want you to head to the temple district and pray for your cousin's recovery."

"But..."

"Now Neji!"

Neji sighs and leaves. He heads to the temple district where many temples and shrines are located. Neji sighs again and starts praying at each temple.

-With teams 7 and 10-

If a Nara male was here, he'd be complaining as to how much of a drag this is. Zabuza asked nicely to hand over the bridge builder. He said he'd spare the Leaf ninja but nope. They decided to defend the guy and then they decided to attack him, an A ranked missing-nin. Troublesome. So Zabuza tried to frighten the children by threatening them. But no, Kakashi had to dispel the clone and after destroying Kakashi's clone, Zabuza now finds himself and his clones battling Kakashi of the Sharingan, Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai Yuhi, an Inuzuka and a kid who happens to be the last of the extinct Raijin bloodline. TROUBLESOME.

As the fight continues, no one notices the flying kunai until Zabuza's water clones start exploding and Zabuza himself has to block the projectiles. A dozen Naruto clones land and explode in clouds of smoke.

"Hey Sensei, I perfected water walking!" Naruto shouts

Everyone looks and sees Naruto sitting on the pond that's nearby.

"Th-that's good Naruto..." Kurenai says, a tear drop forms on the back of her head

"Hey is that guy giving you a hassle or can I take a nap?" Naruto asks

"We're dealing with an A ranked missing-nin. Of course we could use help dumb ass!" Kiba shouts

"I'm only asking!" Naruto shouts

'I'll thank that kid in the next life.' Zabuza chuckles and makes several hand signs "Water Prison Technique!"

A water clone materializes next to Naruto. The clone then surrounds the genin in an orb of water.

"Naruto!" Kurenai shouts.

"Now, back away from the bridge builder or the retard gets it." Zabuza orders.

A surge of demonic chakra erupts out of the water prison, ending the technique and destroying the clone.

"That wasn't very nice. I was trying to have a conversation with my sensei!" Naruto shouts

Zabuza uses his water dragon bullet technique on Naruto, but a blast of red chakra rips the jutsu apart and speeds towards Zabuza.

'Red chakra, please don't tell me that's a jinchuriki...' Zabuza gulps

Zabuza finds himself getting tackled by a red blur. Zabuza uses his sword to stop himself from getting thrown. Zabuza pulls down his bandages and spits out a tooth. Naruto glares at him with glowing red eyes.

'Another Sharingan user?' Sasuke wonders

"You bastard, you'll pay for that!" Zabuza boasts

"Bastard? I happen to be from a clan." Naruto shouts

Zabuza makes several hand signs. Kakashi copies the hand signs with his Sharingan.

"Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique" Zabuza says

Kakashi activates the technique as well. The two Jutsus collide. Naruto releases a shockwave that sends Zabuza rolling along the ground. His sword cracks. Yota sends a lightning bolt at Zabuza but a mirror of ice repels the attack. A hunter-nin jumps next to Zabuza.

"I thank you for stalling him for me." The hunter-nin smiles

Zabuza groans and starts to get up only to get a senbon in the neck.

"I've been after him for quite a while." the hunter-nin smiles behind his mask

"Who are you?" Sakura asks

"I'm just a hunter-nin preforming my duties. It was a pleasure meeting you all. Again thank you for your assistance."

The Hunter-nin grabs Zabuza's body and takes off.

"Well that was odd." Kiba states

"Yeah, why would a hunter-nin block a jutsu?" Naruto asks

"What's a hunter-nin?" Sakura asks

"Kiri ninja, whose sole purpose is to track down missing ninja and eliminate them and erase them so that the targets secrets can't be discovered by other villages." Kakashi explains

"However, hunter ninja are supposed to cut off the head and burn the body in the exact place their target was killed. Which means that, that ninja was an imposter and was actually back up." Kurenai adds

"If that's the case, why didn't that ninja help Zabuza?" Yota asks

"I'm not sure. We better get a move on before that hunter-nin comes back. Naruto, do the same as before with your clones."

"On it." Naruto says

Naruto sends off clones in multiple directions. The clones take the appearances of the two teams and Tazuna like before while the real teams and Tazuna head to Tazuna's home.

"Hey Naruto, that chakra you harnessed." Sasuke says.

"What chakra?" Naruto asks

"The red chakra. What was it and where can I learn it?" Sasuke demands

"It's a... Kekkai Genkai." Naruto lies

"You're an orphan!"

"So are you and like you I once belonged to a clan"

"Naruto, switch with Kiba!" Kurenai orders before a fight can brew.

Naruto and Kiba change their positions. Kurama catches up to them.

"Where have you been Ku?" Naruto asks

"Checking things out. You might want to take an extra dosage of your meds." Kurama answers.

Naruto can hear the sadness in her voice.

"How bad?" Naruto asks

Kurama dispels the clone she's in and returns to her cage, behind the seal. She shares her memories with Naruto. Naruto sees a dying village in his mind causing his anger to flare. Kurama holds back her chakra before Naruto can lose his temper.


	7. Chapter 7

Feral Bird

Summary: The Kumo nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's

Chapter 7: Two Long Week of Fun

A/N: Don't know if I mentioned this, but I decided to make the Konoha 12 be at least 15-16. You'll find out why in this chapter. Also Hanabi is still going to be 6 due to the fact that Hiashi and his wife went through the normal process of grieving and acceptance. They eventually had another daughter, more out of duty than love at the time, but they have grown to love Hanabi. Hanabi is the next in line to be the heiress of the clan and meets the expectations that the Hyuga elders and her father demands.

Over the next few days, Hinata's return and condition has spread across the village like wild fire. Various suggestions of her are heard amongst villagers and ninja alike, especially among the Hyuga. It's also been discovered that Hinata was the one who broke into a vet's office and stole medical supplies but seeing it was to help an injured wolf, she won't be charged with the crime but Hiashi does have to pay for a bill, much to his dismay.

Hinata on the other hand, has adjusted well to her new living conditions and has begun trusting people. Like Inoichi had said, Hinata knows some words, but she has trouble talking and prefers animal like sounds. Unfortunately, Hinata still refuses to use silver wear and still makes messes on the floor. The doctors have also found that Hinata's senses are enhanced. Her strength has also been increasing and her other bodily functions such as her metabolism and her reflexes are becoming enhanced.

Among the people she trusts are Inoichi, her nurses, Asuma, the Hokage, Hiashi, Hanabi, Ten Ten and Team 9. Hinata hates Guy and Lee because they freak her out and Neji pisses her off.

-Flashback-

Teams 9 and 10, meet Hiashi and the Hokage in front of Hinata's room.

"Thank you both for coming. You both along with other teams will be completing a series of missions that will last for an unknown period. The mission is A ranked and paid for by Hiashi himself" Hiruzen explains

"What's the mission?" Asuma asks

"You will be taking care of Hinata Hyuga until her designated caretaker returns. You will also be cleaning her room because she doesn't know how to do it herself."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mutters

"We'll be glad to help. What's her condition?" Ino asks

"Hinata believes she is a wolf due to being raised by a pack of wolves for 10 years." Ten Ten answers

"As a result, she's developed a kekkai genkai that makes her part wolf. Which means, you'll have to help train her to act like a human, which includes using a toilet." Hiashi adds

"And I thought woman couldn't be even more troublesome" Shikamaru mutters, earning a smack from Ten Ten and Ino.

"Now like any other mission, you have the right to refuse it. But before you do you need to consider a few things..." Hiruzen says

Before he can explain, however, Hanabi lets out a loud shriek from inside the room. Everyone rushes in with kunai drawn, only to see Hanabi laughing as a feral Hyuga licks her. Feral Hyuga also mutters that pup smells bad, needs bath.

"Get away from the heiress you freak!" Neji shouts and rushes towards the feral girl.

"Neji don't!" Hiashi shouts

Hinata moves behind Neji faster than he can move and knocks him to the ground. A sickening crunch is heard as she breaks one of Neji's shoulders. Hanabi starts crying due to the fight.

"Hinata don't, he's your cousin!" Hiashi shouts

Hinata growls and backs off to a corner.

"Annoying humans." Hinata mutters

"Did she just take out Neji?" Ten Ten gulps

"Yeah." Lee gulps

-Flashback ends-

Hiashi heads to the hospital one morning to check on his daughter. Hanabi clings to her father's robes.

"Do you think ...sister will like these jerky sticks?" Hanabi asks, she still has trouble saying sister due to being an only child for her whole life.

"I'm sure she will." Hiashi promises

Ino and Ten Ten meet up with Hiashi as the two Hyuga near the hospital. The two kunoichi carry bags of clothes.

"Morning, Hiashi-Sama." The girls say with a bow

"Morning..." Hiashi nods "You visiting as well?"

"Yup, we brought Hinata some new clothes." Ino answers

"Hiashi, please tell her that this will end badly." Ten Ten begs

"No it won't. She's a girl. Girls love clothes."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hanabi mutters.

The four of them head into the hospital.

"So how long does sister have to stay here?" Hanabi asks

"Until her caretaker gets back from his mission." Hiashi reminds her.

"Can't she just come home?"

"I'd love to bring her home but there's complications."

The four of them arrive at the desk.

"Good morning Hiashi-Sama?" The female receptionist giggles.

"Something funny?"

"Oh just us girls goofing off."

"I see. Is Hinata up?" Hiashi asks

"Eating breakfast, Hiashi-Sama." A second receptionist says

Hiashi, Hanabi, Ino and Ten Ten go in Hinata's room. Hinata munches on a sweet bun. She lies back on her bed. Hanabi jumps over pastry boxes that litter the floor and sits next to her older sister. Hinata nuzzles her.

"How the hell are you getting all of these pastry boxes?" Ten Ten asks

"You know, you should really cut back on sweats. They aren't good for your figure." Ino states

Hinata lets out a snarl barring her fangs.

"Or not..." Ino gulps "You haven't said hi yet. Not talkative today?" Ino wonders

"Or she's still made at you for groping her." Ten Ten states

"What was that?" Hiashi demands

"It wasn't groping. I was merely cheating her bra size." Ino defends.

-Flashback, previous evening-

Ino and Ten Ten stop by with pictures of clothing from various stores and rulers to check for a person's sizes. Hinata, who was playing with toys on the floor, gives them a puzzled look.

"What's that?" Hinata asks

"We're here to check your sizes. You'll need clothes when you get out of here." Ino answers

"Why?"

"Because, as lovely as you are, it's not polite to go out in public naked. Aside from that, there's indecency laws."

"I..." Hinata lets out a puppyish whine due to the fact she doesn't understand half of those words.

"It's the same reason why the doctors want you to wear that gown." Ten Ten answers.

"Oh." Hinata says as she nods slowly

"So I need you to stand up."

Hinata stands on all fours. Her tail wags.

"On your legs like us." Ino adds

Hinata does so. Ino and Ten Ten start taking measurements. All is fine when Ino suddenly grabs Hinata's breasts. Hinata lets out a yelp.

"Ino, what the hell are you doing?" Ten Ten asks nervously

"Checking for the size of her breasts. They feel like a size D, which now I'm getting jealous of." Ino answers

"Are you nuts!?"

Hinata lets out a loud growl and glares at Ino. Hinata's eyes glow red.

"Ino, back away slowly..." Ten Ten says nervously as she backs up slowly herself.

Hinata lengthens her claws and tries to swipe at Ino. Ino substitutes with a pillow. Hinata gets on all fours and starts snarling. She tries to lunge at Ino but Ten Ten holds her back with her chakra coated chains. Ino uses her mind possession jutsu to knock the feral girl out.

-Flashback ends-

"I should've let Hinata go after her." Ten Ten sighs.

"It was necessary. She'll need bras." Ino adds.

"This won't end well." Hiashi sighs.

"Anyway, these are the clothes we got for you, Hinata." Ino smiles.

Hinata ignores the blonde girl and starts chewing on the jerky Hanabi brought.

"Look we're sorry, Hina-chan. Can you forgive us, please?" Ten Ten begs

"Fine..." Hinata mumbles "I want ten of these though." Hinata adds and picks up an empty lunchbox of Ichikaru's ramen.

"Ichikaru's Ramen?" Ino asks "Why does that sound familiar?" Ino wonders

"New Alpha brought me some last night. Me like." Hinata grins.

-Flashback- After Ino and Ten Ten left

A second clone Naruto made stops by to visit Hinata and drop off some Ramen. The Hokage came along with him. Naruto had the clone report to the Hokage as to what the true nature of the mission entails. The two go into Hinata's room. Hinata, who woke up earlier, gives Naruto a puzzled look. She smells the scent of her wolf pack on the clone.

"Hinata, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's the one who rescued you." Hiruzen says

Hinata continues to examine Naruto.

"I brought you a peace offering and to let you know that your pack was killed. Not by me though. Boss tried to incapacitate them but things got out of control." Naruto says tearfully.

Hinata doesn't understand everything that he's saying but by the smells, she can tell that her old pack is dead.

"I understand if you're mad but...I'd like to be friends." the Naruto clone says

"Friends?" Hinata asks "No friends...You Alpha, me Beta." Hinata states

"Alpha?"

Hinata rubs up against Naruto and gets submissive. Naruto gets nervous and backs away. Hinata lets out a whine.

"She's agreeing to be your pack mate." Hiruzen explains

"Pack mate?" Naruto asks

"You proved to be stronger than her pack. She views herself as an Omega."

"Oh I get it. Okay, I guess if that means friend than sure, boss will be alpha." Naruto smiles

He gives Hinata a hug out of excitement and gives her the box of Ichikaru's he bought.

"I'm not sure if you like Ramen or not but I couldn't think of anything else." Naruto says

Hinata rips open the box. She sniffs the noodles and licks it. Naruto watches her nervously. Hinata starts gulping down the soupy mixture like it was the best thing she ever had. Naruto pales though because the girl isn't using chopsticks.

After a while of visiting, the Naruto clone dispels and Hiruzen takes his leave.

-Flashback ends-

"New alpha?" Hiashi asks.

Hiashi leaves the room and goes back to the receptionist.

"Has anyone else visited my daughter?" Hiashi asks.

"Let's see..." The receptionist says and looks at the sign in sheet "The Hokage and a shadow clone from Naruto Uzumaki came and visited her last night." The receptionist answers

"I see, thank you."

Hiashi returns to the room.

"The Hokage and Naruto Uzumaki visited her last night." Hiashi states.

"Naruto, that's why Ichikaru's sounds familiar." Ino face palms. "Great, we're going to have another ramen addict." Ino sighs. A light bulb goes off in her head and she makes a mischievous grin. "Hinata, do you want to make Alpha happy?" Ino asks

"Oh boy..." Ten Ten sighs.

Hinata nods.

"Then you'll have to wear clothes for Alpha." Ino smiles.

"You can get to that later, because Hinata will strip in front of everyone. The fact we can get her to wear a gown is saying something." Hiashi says, the memory of his daughter getting undressed in front of him and asking what belly button was for will be forever burned into his mind.

"Can I ask you two something that's been bugging me?" Hanabi asks

"Sure." Ten Ten says

"Konohamaru said that the normal graduation age for ninja is between 7 and 13 but you all graduated later. Why is that?"

"We had to graduate later because of some problems with Kumo. We almost went to war with them. There was no one to teach classes at that time due to the problems so we had to wait." Ino answers.

"Oh, can sister be a ninja?" Hanabi asks

"It'll take years, but I'm sure it'll be possible." Ino smiles

"Sister would make a bad ass ninja."

"Hanabi!" Hiashi scolds.

"Bad ass? Me like that word. Me bad ass." Hinata grins.

Ino and Ten Ten chuckle.

"Great, well there goes having at least one child without a potty mouth." Hiashi face palms.

"Actually, if Naruto decides to hang around her...Well, let's just say Naruto, has an even worse potty mouth." Ino adds.

Hiashi pales. After a while of visiting, Hiashi and Hanabi take their leave.

An hour later, Ino puts on a band aid on one of several cuts caused by Hinata's claws. Ten Ten puts a bandage on a bite mark.

"Damn, she's worse than that Tora!" Ino exclaims.

"I told you this would be painful." Ten Ten snaps.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just bring this stuff to Naruto's."

The two Kunoichi head to Naruto's apartment.

-With Naruto-

While Hinata adjusts to the village, Naruto has been training hard with his teammates and Team 7. Team 8 now has the basics mastered for water walking while team 7 is just mastering tree climbing. Team 8 is also working on new jutsu. During this time; Naruto met Haku and was fully aware that Haku was the missing-nin thanks to Kurama and his abilities. The two became fast friends and Naruto has been trying to convince Haku to join them. Kurama has also been destroying Gato's organization from the inside out by robbing his bank accounts, creating strife amongst his men, and anything else she could think of.

After an intense training session; Naruto, Sasuke and Yota arrive in Tazuna's kitchen. The three of them display symptoms of chakra exhaustion and the end result of a rough sparring session that would put a Hyuga to shame.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Kurenai asks

"Oh the usual training getting out of hand. Naruto is like the strongest of us and me being the smartest." Yota explains.

"But on the bright side, I finally made it to the top of that damn tree." Sasuke smirks despite the fact his jawline is bruised from a kick.

Inari sees the sight and gets angry.

"You're all fools. All this stupid training of yours is going to get you killed by Gato's army. No matter what you're all going to die." Inari shouts

"It won't be like that by the time we're done with him. In fact he'll be wishing that the Kyubi was after him. That's a promise!" Naruto grins, ominously.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about this. You don't know what it's like to lose parents and suffer like I have."

"Oh stop your fuckin whining already, you damn coward." Naruto shouts, he holds back his anger. He gets to his feet and squeezes his fist hard enough that nails dig into his skin to stop him from punching the kid.

"Naruto, that's going to far!" Sakura shouts

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Naruto shouts.

Naruto leaves the house and slams the door behind him. Inari runs to his room.

"Inari is lucky that some of us have better self-control then others." Yota says and gets up. "I'll go make sure he's not having a panic attack or worse losing his temper." Yota says as he leaves

"I'm surprised Naruto didn't have a panic attack or lose his temper here with what Inari said." Kiba says

"That's right, Naruto is an orphan and was a target for bullies. I can't believe I forgot." Sakura says sadly

Yota catches up with Naruto. Naruto's eyes turn crimson as tears flow. Yota starts to charge electricity in one of his hands. Naruto's eyes turn back to blue. He sniffles and summons a dozen shadow clones that proceed to start fighting each other. Yota stops generating electricity.

Later that evening, Kurenai walks up to Inari.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kurenai asks

Kurenai down next to Inari.

"I apologize for what Naruto said. He has problems but what you said to him actually hurt him. Naruto has no parents. They died during the Kyubi attack. Aside from that he was the target of bullies." Kurenai explains

Inari looks up at Kurenai.

"From what his friends say, he used to cry a lot until eventually he just got tired of crying and decided to do something about it. He's willing to put his life on the line to gain acceptance." Kurenai says, she smiles. "He knows better than any of us what you're going through, aside from Yota and maybe Sasuke." She adds

"What do they have to do with anything?" Inari asks

"Yota and Sasuke lost their entire clans. Both of them are orphans as well."

Inari looks down in shame.

"What Naruto told you, as cruel as it was, is what he probably told himself a million times." Kurenai says

Inari gets up and heads to his room.

-The next morning.-

Naruto snores heavily in the spare room as he recovers from chakra exhaustion. Last night, Yota brought an unconscious Naruto back. Outside; Kakashi, Sasuke, Yota, and Kurenai leave. Kiba, Shino, and Sakura stay behind as an added precaution.

"What a drag." Kiba sighs. "I would've loved some action."

"That wouldn't be a good thing. Besides, Yota and Sasuke are the strongest of us aside from Naruto." Shino points out.

"How strong is Naruto?" Sakura asks

"See that tree over there?" Kiba points to a tree that's eight feet wide.

"Yeah."

"Naruto could snap that in half if he tried hard enough."

"Yeah right." Sakura says and gives Kiba a look of disbelief

"I'm serious. He could give an Inuzuka and your Sasuke a run for our money." Kiba promises

"Now you take that back right now!" Sakura shouts

"Nope." Kiba grins.

"Why you."

A group of bandits slowly sneak towards Tazuna's house. One of them steps on a twig. Kiba and Akamaru hear it and glare at the woods. Shino's bugs start to pick up chakra signatures.

"Someone's coming." Shino says

"Are they friendlies?" Kiba asks

"I'm not sure."

Naruto also hears the twig snapping and wakes up. He leaps out a window and lands on all fours in front of his Genin.

"Naruto?" Sakura asks nervously. He should still be out due to chakra exhaustion.

"You heard it too?" Kiba asks

Naruto doesn't answer and adjusts his hearing. Kiba smiles and does too. They hear the heart beats and breathing of six people.

"There's six of them." Naruto states "I'll send a clone to see if they're friendlies."

Naruto creates a clone. The clone heads in the direction of the bandits only to be disbursed when one of the bandits slices him.

"Nope, they're not friends. Man that fuckin hurt." Naruto growls.

"Then I say let's hurt them." Kiba grins.

"That won't be necessary." Shino says

The bandits start screaming in agony as Shino's beetles begin to attack them. Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru hear the six bandits dying as their ripped apart. The smell of blood floods their nostrils.

"Well that was a little violent, even for you, Shino." Naruto says.

"Indeed, I only meant to knock them out and trap them. Now there dead." Shino says

"Your right." Haku says appearing out of nowhere.

"Haku, unless you plan on joining us you're not getting to Tazuna's family." Naruto states and holds up a Kunai.

"I have no intention of hurting anyone." Haku says

"Good." Naruto says and lowers his kunai only to watch in horror as the Genin and the house are surrounded by a dome of ice along.

"But, Zabuza has a job to finish and I intend to protect him." Haku says

"Haku, don't do this, let us out." Naruto shouts.

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino start punching the wall.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Haku says and explodes into pile of water, revealing to be a clone.

Naruto growls and starts punching the ice dome also. He grabs his kunai and uses it as a hammer.

"Don't worry, I'll just use fang over fang." Kiba says

"Actually that would be a bad idea. The resulting blast could kill us and destroy the house. Aside from that, the ice is chakra laced." Shino says

"Alright so suck the chakra out." Sakura says

"I've tried. The ice is so cold that it sends my bugs into a state of hibernation."

"So what do we do?"

"I'm not sure."

Naruto taps into Kurama's chakra and starts punching the wall. He then starts sending small shockwaves and gusts of wind at the dome.

"This wall must be inches thick. I can't bust it down, not without causing some damage anyway." Naruto states

"Even if you could bust it down it could cause us harm." Shino says

The Genin think for a few minutes.

"I have an idea but you won't like it too much. In fact if it back fires, it may just kill everyone and blow up the house." Naruto says ominously

"W-what do you mean by that." Sakura asks

Naruto's eyes turn crimson causing Sakura to get scared.

-With Tazuna and the others.-

Tazuna and the rest of the teams come to the bridge and find the workers incapacitated. A mist rolls in.

"Greetings Hatake, Yuhi. It's time to finish what we started." Zabuza says sinisterly.

"Yota, Sasuke, protect Tazuna." Kakashi says as he and Kurenai get ready for a fight.

-Back at Tazuna's-Minutes later

Kiba, a few Naruto clones and Inari attack the ice dome with tools. Kiba and the clones also use jutsu.

"So let me get this straight. You're going to release a surge of chakra which A) Could kill you and B) Could kill all of us if you don't do it right?" Sakura asks

"It won't kill me but, yes there are draw backs." Naruto answers.

"That's insane."

"On the other hand, if I do it right, the surge of chakra not only will destroy the ice dome but also melt it. All you guys have to do is duck and cover." Naruto states

"Shino say something. You're the smart one." Sakura shouts

"How can we help?" Shino asks, causing Sakura to gulp.

"Your bugs can create a protective cocoon right?" Naruto asks

"Yeah."

"Create a cocoon around everyone, somewhere safe."

"We have a wine cellar." Tsunami points out.

"Good, the further away from me the better." Naruto says.

"You're all insane!" Sakura shouts

Everyone but Naruto heads into the basement. Naruto heads outside and creates shadow clones around the dome. Naruto starts releasing large amounts of Kurama's chakra and sends it at the dome.

-Back at the bridge-

Sasuke is on the ground and resembles a pin cushion made of senbon. He's in a false state of death. Yota and Haku are out cold. Kakashi is on the ground being protected by Zabuza as he recovers his chakra with a chakra pill. Zabuza blocks a sword strike from a former Swordsman apprentice. Kurama is on the ground as a Ninja with the power to manipulate blood slowly attacks her insides due to the fact she isn't a clone but a summoned being. Kurenai uses all her genjutsu skills to hide herself and Tazuna and plan on what to do next.

"Gato you bastard." Zabuza shouts.

Gato laughs. He grew tired of waiting for Zabuza so he hired a former apprentice of Zabuza's and a Ninja who only refers to himself as the blood sage. When the fighting started, Kurama showed up, said she was a summon of Naruto's and started to fight the ninja only to end up in her present condition.

"Kurenai, I think we should just give up. Your friends are dying." Tazuna says

"You hired us for protection so we're going to die before that happen. If I can just get to that ninja that's harming Naruto's summon, we can end this quickly" Kurenai promises

Kurama screams and returns to the seal.

"Good, one dead. More to go." Gato says "Kill them all."

The Blood Sage grins.

-Back with Naruto-

Upon Kurama returning to the seal, Naruto learns everything that happened. He grows angry and draws on more of Kurama's chakra. His eyes glow red, canines length, claws get longer, and whisker marks deepen. The dome explodes and shatters. As it shatters the ice melts. The side of the house where Naruto stands crack. The ground forms cracks as well. The genin in the basement start to feel the growing bloodlust and rage.

"Kiba, Shino, I think whatever Naruto is doing might be back firing. That chakra..." Sakura says and suddenly throws up.

Everyone drops to their knees.

"Something is wrong up there." Kiba states

Shino destroys the cocoon. He and Kiba rush upstairs and stop dead in their tracks and start to get scared. Sakura feels the chakra dissipating.

"I think it worked. I'm going to see if Naruto is okay." Sakura says

"I hope he is." Tsunami says.

Sakura goes upstairs and sees Shino, Kiba and Akamaru shivering in fear.

"What's wrong with you two?" Sakura asks

She looks outside and becomes pale as she sees Naruto. Naruto snarls with rage. His body is covered in a cloak of chakra.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura stutters.

Naruto lets out a roar that chills his friends to the core and runs off in the direction of the bridge.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asks

"Something really bad. We better catch up to him." Kiba answers

"Are you nuts?" Sakura shouts

"Sakura he could potentially kill our sensei when he's like this." Kiba states

"What is he exactly?" Shino asks

"Yeah that isn't like any bloodline I've ever heard of." Sakura states

"It's not a bloodline. He's a Jinchuriki." Kiba answers

"Shit."

"Troublesome." Shino says

The three genin run off in the direction Naruto went.

-Back at the bridge.-

The Blood Sage managed to find Kurenai and Tazuna. Now everyone is on the ground in throws of agony as their own blood begins to attack them slowly.

"Just kill them already!" shouts Gato.

"Art takes time to accomplish." The Blood Sage says

"Besides, watching them die slowly is always better." The other missing-nin says.

"But if you insist."

The Blood Sage makes several hand signs as he begins to activate his ultimate jutsu. The jutsu is called blood explosion. Basically everyone in the immediate area explodes. The Blood Sage doesn't care about Gato's money. He only wants to see blood.

However, before the jutsu can activate. The two ninja, Gato, and the mercenaries drop to their knees as they get hit with a growing killer intent. The distraction frees the Blood Sage's victims but they too feel the killer intent and growing bloodlust as a demonic chakra approaches.

"This chakra what is it?" Zabuza wonders.

"It's the Kyubi's." Kakashi answers, sweat forms as he gets nervous

"The Kyubi?" Tazuna asks and coughs a bit.

"So your kid is indeed a jinchuriki?"" Zabuza asks

"Yes." Kurenai answers.

"If he's on his way we better get out of the road."

"Don't just stand there, kill them or else!" Gato shouts only to scream in agony as an arm of red chakra rips through his body.

Gato dies as he's ripped in half. Naruto growls and bares his fangs. The mercenaries, the Blood Sage and the second Swordsman of the mist look at him. The mercenaries charge at Naruto. Naruto lets out a shockwave that sends them back. He charges at the second swordsman. The swordsman's sword shatters when she takes a swing at the chakra cloak. Naruto swipes at her. The ninja substitutes with half of Gato's dead body. The Blood Sage activates his jutsu. Naruto doubles over in pain only to blast the Sage back with a sonic roar. The Swordsman tries to strike Naruto again. Naruto grabs her arm and snaps it in six places as well as inflict chakra burns. He rips her throat out with his teeth. Naruto rips apart the mercenaries. Zabuza, Kakashi and Kurenai get to their feet. Haku, Yota and Sasuke wake up and see Naruto.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asks

"N-Naruto." Yota says nervously.

"He's a jinchuriki?" Haku asks

"Yes." Yota answers.

The Blood Sage goes to try his Jutsu again only to get hit with Zabuza's water Dragon Bullet that's been charged with Kakashi's Lightning cutter. The attack kills the sage instantly. Naruto glares at Zabuza and hurls a chakra arm.

Haku puts up an ice Mirror to block the attack. The attack shatters but Zabuza moves out of the way.

"Naruto it's over. We're not enemies anymore." Kurenai shouts.

Naruto lets out a roar and tears up the bridge with a shockwave. He hurls a chakra arm at Kurenai but Kiba pulls her out of the way.

"Shit, he lost control." Kakashi says.

"Yeah, we were hoping to get here before he did to tell you that." Kiba says nervously.

"Alright, as of right now we're allies. Our top priority is to knock Naruto out before the Kyubi gets released." Kakashi orders.

Shino sends his bugs at Naruto to drain him only to watch his bugs drop dead.

"Naruto snap out of it please!" Sakura shouts nervously.

Naruto roars and lunges at her. Haku hurls his Senbon at Naruto. Yota blasts him with wind. Naruto slams into the ground.

"If someone can hold him down, I can use genjutsu." Says Kurenai.

"Easier said than done." Kiba says.

Kiba and Akamaru use Fang over Fang on Naruto. Haku and Zabuza use a collaborative jutsu called Ice water prison. A prison made of ice and water surrounds Naruto. Naruto releases a burst of chakra destroying the prison.

"Everyone move." Yota shouts as his eyes glow with lightning.

Naruto tackles Yota to the ground only to get electrocuted by Yota. Naruto screams in pain and collapses on top of his best friend. The chakra cloak and the demonic features fade as Naruto loses consciousness. His friends look on in concern.

"Is it over?" Sakura asks nervously.

"Yes." Zabuza says.

"I'll start helping the injured. If that's okay." Haku says shyly.

"Sounds like a plan." Kakashi says.

"Tazuna, seeing I killed your workers how bout I help you finish this damn bridge so we can all go home?" Zabuza says

"I suppose. I know one thing. I'm naming the bridge after that kid." Tazuna promises.

The Konoha-nin, Tazuna, Zabuza and Haku head to Tazuna's to begin healing and start repairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Feral Bird

Summary: The Kumo nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's

Chapter 8: Back from the wave

A/N: This chapter was incredibly hard to write due to various reasons. I've also been asked to have Haku return to the village and I think I'll bring him over. Again thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. Keep them coming please. If you have any ideas on how to improve this story, ideas for chapters or want to be a beta for it, let me know.

On a cool morning, two teams of Leaf Ninja and the last of the Yuki clan enter Konoha. It's been a total of two weeks since the Leaf Nin left, found Hinata, rescued the wave from destruction and gained not only a new allies, but also a new bloodline. Haku Yuki has decided to join the leaf village. In fact, it was Zabuza's wish to have Haku become a ninja. As for Zabuza, he's decided to stay silent like the mist and will only appear when necessary. Aside from that, the bridge was named after Naruto.

The returning squads reports to Sarutobi while Haku heads to the T&I department to get interviewed to see if he's able to become a member of a Leaf.

After yelling for what feels like an hour, Sarutobi decides to change the subject to Naruto's status. Kurama snickers as she sits in a window and looks through one of Kakashi's books. Whether she's snickering at the book or at the Jonin is anyone's guess.

"Now, in regards to what you learned about Naruto. His status as Kyubi's jinchuriki must be kept secret. Failure to do so is punishable by death. However, you can talk to Naruto about it. Now if you feel you can't keep it a secret, let know now so a Yamanaka can alter the memory." Hiruzen explains

"I'm perfectly fine. I figured something was different with Naruto." Shino says

"I already knew." Kiba states

"Same here." Yota adds

Sasuke just glares at Naruto and Sakura just grabs her arm.

"It's perfectly normal to be scared. If you have any questions or concerns now is the time to address them." Hiruzen says

"Where can I get a power like Naruto's?!" Sasuke demands.

"Dammit, teme, drop it already!" Naruto shouts

"I wouldn't want to be in an Uchiha even if my life depended on it." Kurama gags with disgust.

"I'll be the first to admit that Jinchuriki and Bijuu are extremely powerful, but power comes at a price. Aside from that a Jinchuriki requires a certain compatibility with a tailed beast. For instance, an Uzumaki can only hold the Kyubi." Hiruzen states

"Then find me a demon that is compatible!" Sasuke shouts.

"Don't you dare raise your voice with me! Uchiha or not, your still a genin and I'm your Hokage. Furthermore you don't have what it takes to handle a tailed beast and even if you did, your life would be miserable. End of discussion!"

"Fine!"

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura says nervously. She gives him a concerned look

Sasuke storms out of the office.

"I apologize for him Lord Hokage." Kakashi sighs

"No need for apologies but I will say this. He graduated too soon. I don't think he's ready for the Chunin exams either." Hiruzen says

"I wasn't going to enter them anyway. They aren't ready. I thought the mission would open up their eyes a bit which is why when the rank increased, I was even more eager to continue but, I think I may have been wrong. I'm beginning to think I made a mistake allowing Sasuke and Sakura to continue being genin."

"Sensei you don't mean that, do you?" Sakura asks tearfully

"I'm afraid I do. Yota is the only one who shows any potential in becoming a ninja. To be honest I don't even think you wanted to be a ninja in the first place."

"I do sensei."

"Then prove me wrong, lose the fan girl attitude and stop dieting."

"Y-yes sensei."

"And stop acting like Naruto is going to kill you. You should be grateful to him that he's keeping the fox in its place."

With that, Kakashi shushins away. Sakura runs out of the room crying. Yota sighs.

"Permission to leave, Hokage-Sama?" Yota asks

"Dismissed." Hiruzen says

"Thanks Hokage-Sama. Later Kiba, Naruto." Yota waves and leaves.

"I am so glad I'm not on team 7." Kiba states

"Yeah, what the hell was that about? Keep Kurama in her place?" Naruto asks

"The fourth was Kakashi's sensei. While he may be able to tell the difference between you and the Kyubi, he hates the fox just as much, if not more." says Hiruzen. "Now that business is settled. We can talk about more important matters. Originally, I was going to have you train Hinata as well but she shows an aptitude for learning. Instead, you and other teams will help take care of her and make sure her Demonic chakra remains stable." Hiruzen adds

"Why Naruto though?" Kurenai asks "Surely a there are more qualified ninja." She adds

"Because my boy is a Jinchuriki. If anyone can help contain her chakra and help her control it it's us. However, there's always room for training." Kurama answers

"In speaking of said chakra, Hinata's chakra is growing in strength and she's become more wolf like." Hiruzen says

"As in more feral?" Naruto asks

"As in her non-human features are more pronounced."

"Must be coming into her powers. I'll have to teach the kit to look human." Kurama states "What else should we be aware of?"

"Like I said she has an aptitude for learning. Hinata picks up on things fast. Her Byakugan also lacks a blind spot. The Hyuga recently had her tested."

-Flashback-a few days ago. -

Hinata and team 10 stands around the Hyuga's back yard. Hinata's tail is now in proportion to her body and her fur is a nice shiny purple. Her wolf like ears are also larger and her eyes are red colored. She wears a grey jacket, green sweats and a pair of black ninja boots. Hiashi finishes explaining the basics of the Byakugan and its drawbacks.

"Me already bored and confused." Hinata states, and then starts drinking a slushie.

"Where did you get that slushie?" Ino asks

"I just explained it in laymen's terms." Hiashi states

"And me got bored 5 minutes in when you started using big words like Bya..." Hinata states "Me sorry" Hinata says, she holds her ears back and gives Hiashi puppy eyes

"Seriously, I would love a slushie. It's hot out." Ino states

"It's fine. Konoha wasn't built in a day. Let's just start the testing. Get to the middle of the yard and activate your special eyes." Hiashi says

Hinata does so. At the end of an hour, Hiashi learns that Hinata's eyes are more advanced than Neji's Byakugan. In fact, Hinata doesn't have a blind spot. She can also see farther than Neji.

After being told that she did a good job, Hinata smiles and takes a candy bar out of her pocket.

"You have candy also? What the hell Hinata? You're holding out on me!" Ino snaps "I thought we were friends." Ino whines

"You said you were dieting. Did I get the definition wrong or is that another word for wanting to be someone's prey?" Hinata asks

Ino pales at the mental image of a dark lavender wolf swallowing her whole.

-Flashback ends-

"Are you sure this is a good idea though?" Kurenai asks

"It's the most logical idea. She's not a human with a psych problem. Hinata is half demon. She needs a mother. By the end of the week, Hinata will be like an Inuzuka.." Kurama grins.

"So when do we begin the mission?" Naruto asks

"Immediately. Right now, team 9 is with her." Hiruzen answers

"Okay. What about Haku?"

"Haku is being interviewed. Once he passes the interview though we'll find a place for him in the village."

"He can stay at my place." Naruto suggests.

"Hinata is staying there. She already moved in. We needed the hospital space." Sarutobi admits.

"Hinata can sleep in my bed, Haku can take the bedroom and I can sleep on the couch. It pulls out into a bed." Naruto states.

"Are you sure?" Sarutobi asks

"Yup."

"Alright, then I'll allow it. Dismissed."

Once team 8 disbands for the day, Naruto heads home. He sees the place a mess. The smell of a wolf girl who marked her territory floods Naruto's and Kurama's nostrils. Hinata has her stuff thrown all over. Food boxes litter the spare room. Naruto puts his stuff away.

"You can tell that the feral girl has been staying here." Kurama grins

"Not the worse mess I've ever seen." Naruto says, trying to be positive

"Who you kidding Naru-kun. That girl is going to drive us to drink."

"I'm already there from having to spend time with Sakura and Sasu-gay."

"Five clones should have this place cleaned in an hour. Let's head to Ichikaru's in the meantime." Kurama suggests

"Sounds good." Naruto agrees

Naruto creates five clones that start picking up the place. Naruto and Kurama head over to Ichikaru's. Naruto and Kurama look at the menu.

"What's the Wolf special?" Naruto asks

"We got a new customer named Hinata. She likes cinnamon in her Ramen. She actually beat your record." Ayame smiles.

"She beat my record of 20 bowls?" Naruto shouts

"Yup."

"This means war."

Naruto gets ready to order when he gets tackled by a blue blur.

"Alpha!" Hinata exclaims.

Hinata sits on top of Naruto and starts licking his neck. Naruto develops a nose bleed. Several bystanders giggle and laugh.

"Looks like you lost round 1 boy and I beat both of your records." Kurama states

Kurama sets bowl number 30 on top of other bowls. She gets up and leaves leaving the feral girl and Naruto glaring at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Feral Bird

Summary: The Kumo nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's

Chapter 9: Training begins

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. It didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Hopefully this one is better. Also this is the first time I'm using the character Haku as a main character. I'd also would really love a beta or a co-writer for this. I want to make this the best story I've made yet.

The next morning at a tower in the center of training ground 44, also known as the forest of death and Anko's place, Anko makes breakfast. She wears nothing but her mesh garments. Kurama walks up to her in nothing but red underwear and plants a kiss on Anko's left cheek. Nine long tails caress her. Anko shivers with pleasure.

Anko and Jiraiya where the ones who helped Naruto find a way to give Kurama some free space. Last night, Kurama put her fears aside and asked Anko out. The two have had feelings for each other for a while.

"Last night's first date was awesome!" Kurama exclaims.

"I'm actually surprised you would want anything to do with a snake whore." Anko states

"Don't say that. I hate when you put yourself down. To be honest, I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me seeing as I'm the Kyubi. Besides, you're the first person to actually give a crap about me aside from my boy and that toad sage."

"We're too peas in the same pod, Ku. Forever seen as evil because of the asshole men that we've encountered." Anko smiles "So, how do you have planned for today?"

"I got to start training Hinata Hyuga." Kurama answers

"That feral girl?" Anko asks

Kurama nods. Anko sets a couple plates on a table.

"No doubt that dammed village of ours will start in with her now." Anko states

"I'm sure they already have." Kurama states "Thing is, I'm nervous about it."

"You trained Naruto. What's there to be worried about?"

"Hyuga girl goes missing, gets found years later after being turned into a half demon, and said girl has chakra that's similar to an ex-boyfriend of mine. I find it all kind of odd."

"Or you've been hanging around Ninja too much. When was the last time you associated with anyone without a ninja around? Two hundred years ago?" Anko asks

"About 100 years give or take. How old was Mito when she died?" Kurama answers

"I think she was 100 or something but that's not the point. You'll do fine. It's just a coincidence."

"I hope so. If it's not, I may just get angry."

"The real question here is, can you survive a morning with me?" Anko grins in a flirting tone.

"I think last night was proof enough that you could barely keep up with me." Kurama boasts

"Pfft...Last night, I was going easy. Now that I know you're made of sterner stuff I don't have to hold back Kyubi."

"Well now if that's the case, maybe I do have time for you. Besides, I was holding back as well, snake queen."

Anko blushes at the compliment, only to become pale when she sees Kurama's nine fox tails. Said demon's eyes glow red as she digs her claws into the table as she stands on all fours.

-At Naruto's apartment-

"Thank you again for letting me stay with you, Naruto" Haku says

"You're welcome." Naruto says

"I won't be a burden will I?"

"No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"You seem upset."

"Upset, isn't the word. Disgusted for a number of reasons." Naruto flinches and gets strangely warm. "But more importantly, there's a dead rat in my apartment."

"But Alpha it's a present. Won't you please eat it?" Hinata begs.

"Hina-chan, what could I possibly do with a rat?" Naruto asks

"He has a point. They carry disease." Haku states

"I see, Alpha not raised by wolves but by fox. Course Alpha wouldn't know." Hinata states and picks up the rat. "Me show."

Haku and Naruto's faces turn green and their stomachs churn as Hinata devours the rat.

"P-please tell me you're going to wash up really well and brush your teeth." Naruto gags.

"Do I have to?" Hinata asks, now using a rat's rib as a toothpick.

"Yes or else I'll do it for you."

"Alpha wants to groom me? That sounds like a plan."

Hinata throws off her shirt. Haku and Naruto's jaws drop. Their noses bleed.

"She's not wearing anything under there." Haku stutters.

Hinata grinds up against Naruto.

"Okay Alpha, you can start grooming me."

The smell of dead rat hits Naruto's nose. He gags and rushes to the bathroom where he then uses a plunger to induce vomiting.

"Alpha?" Hinata asks

"He's allergic to rats." Haku says so he won't hurt the girl's feelings.

"What does that mean?"

"Makes him sick. Makes most people sick actually."

"Rats only a snack anyway. Me catch something for Alpha that will be better than rat!" Hinata exclaims

Hinata goes to jump out the window only to run into a wall of Ice.

"You're showering and dressing first." Haku says calmly.

"Pretty!" Hinata exclaims and shatters the wall of ice.

Haku forms an anime teardrop on the back of his head. Hinata then starts licking up the ice. A while later, a showered, brushed and fully clothed Hinata follows Naruto and Haku to training ground 8. Naruto creates several dozen clones.

"Alright guys you know the drill. Normal training." Naruto orders.

Ten clones practice Taijutsu, another ten try and epically fail at genjutsu, a dozen work on ninjutsu, fifty work on studying and fuinjutsu. Twenty do basic exercises. Five work on using Kurama's chakra. Hinata watches them with amazement. She activates her Byakugan.

"Naruto, the amount of clones you can create is impressive." Haku complements

"Alpha, can I play too?" Hinata asks

"Later, first, you're going to study so we can work on your words." Naruto answers as he hands her a children's dictionary.

"Boring. I play instead!"

Hinata starts tackling and fighting clones.

"Oh my Kami, it's like Naruto is talking to his own self?" Kurama chuckles as she and Anko spy on them.

"I'm almost tempted into just letting them sit there. I knew I should've brought popcorn." Anko snickers

"I did. Now, Naruto knows how we feel, but we really should interrupt her fun."

Snakes appear out of puffs of smoke and begin ripping apart Naruto's clones. Nine, fox masked foxes join the snakes. Haku uses his ice spears on the snakes only to be pinned to the ground by a fox. Within seconds, Hinata is bound by snakes and two foxes. She roars as she tries to bust her way out. Her chakra flares. Haku finds himself being licked by foxes. Naruto just face palms.

"That was pathetic you maggots." Anko shouts.

"Of course it was pathetic. You were trained by a Sanin." Naruto points out. "So what brings you by Snake Princess?" Naruto asks

Haku finds himself gulping due to the fact he's talking to a Jonin that was trained by a Sanin.

"I got permission to turn you three into my maggots for the next few hours." Anko states

"I'm in the middle of training." Naruto states

"You'll be training with us in the forest of death." Kurama states

"We're also bringing some of your friends." Anko adds

Hinata finally rips the snakes and foxes apart, freeing herself and lunges at Anko. Saliva drips from her fangs, claws ready to rip out someone's throat. Anko dodges the blood thirsty wolf girl. Hinata lands on all fours. Demonic chakra flares even higher.

"Looks like we'll be testing her now instead." Kurama grins.

Hinata disappears, moving at an extreme speed. Kurama gets in front of Anko. Hinata tackles them both and slashes open Kurama's side. Naruto doubles over in pain. Kurama smacks Hinata through a tree. The two get on all fours. Kurama summons a katana. The two rush towards each other. Claw meets sword.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Haku asks

"Yeah, it's just me and Kurama have a psychic link. We can hear each other's thoughts, feel each other's pain and emotions. Only difference is, she can deal with it better than I can." Naruto answers. "We should probably join in. Kurama and Anko would be disappointed if I didn't join in on their training." Naruto grins.

Naruto makes the hand sign for his shadow clone jutsu.

Anko summons a large snake. The snake hisses as it lunges at Hinata. Hinata grabs the snake by the jaws as she slams through several trees.

Anko chuckles only to jump back as a barrage of kunai is thrown at her. Anko looks up and sees a dozen of Naruto's shadow clones. Haku's demonic ice mirrors surround Kurama.

"This again Haku?" Kurama asks "And I thought Zabuza said you were smart because if you were, you would remember that my boy shattered your dome using my power." She taunts

Kurama flares her chakra and destroys the mirrors only for ice spikes to erupt out of the ground. Kurama explodes in a cloud of smoke, revealing to be a clone.

"I rarely do the same thing twice." Haku states.

"Then let's see what else you have." Kurama grins, her tails wrap around a tree. "Fire style: Fire dragon jutsu."

Kurama breathes a blast of flame that takes the shape of a dragon. The dragon flies towards Haku.

"Ice Style: Ice dragon jutsu." Haku says

A blast of ice appears and takes the shape of a dragon. The dragons collide. Both attacks dissipate. Haku jumps out of a mirror behind Kurama and hurls some Senbon. Kurama gets hit with a few Senbon as she moves. Naruto winces due to the slight stinging sensation as he and Anko try to slash each other with their kunai. Hinata throws the snake to one side and snarls as she starts ripping apart the snake. After killing the snake, Hinata picks up on a peculiar scent. The scent is that of snakes and rot. She tilts her head to her side as she sees a rotting white snake pass by her as if it were alive. Unknown to anyone, Orochimaru slithers through the training field.

Minutes later, Hinata rips apart and devours a bird she caught. The others eat sandwiches. Kurama channels some red chakra into Hinata.

"You're fighting style is about as good as a rabid Inuzuka, your chakra control sucks and your attention span sucks. And, you go to the bathroom where ever you please. We have our work cut out for us." Anko sighs

"It's not a case of chakra control it's a case of concentration." Naruto says

"You sure about that?" Anko asks

"Yeah, your grades were decent at best in the academy." Kurama says

"I'm sure of it because she is able to use her Byakugan." Naruto states

"That's because she isn't using chakra to activate it." Neji states

"Prey." Hinata grins.

Neji looks at Hinata with disgust.

"Barely using chakra?" Naruto asks

"Yes." Neji answers.

"Hinata-chan, that's awesome." Naruto shouts and pulls Hinata into a hug.

Neji rolls his eyes.

"Hiashi-Sama wishes to speak with you, Uzumaki." Neji says, while glaring at his cousin.

"About what?" Naruto asks

"I'm not sure. Just make sure to wash that freak up when you bring her."

Neji storms off.

"Meeting with a clan head. That's never good. I better stay in the seal for this." Kurama says and disperses.

"Haku you're from a clan right?" Naruto asks

"Yes." Haku answers

"Is there any proper way I should go there? In fact, where is the Hyuga estate?"

Haku and Anko face palm.

-With Sasuke- Minutes later.

"Damn Kakashi holding me back. No more missions until we can act like decent Shinobi. No Chunin exams for two years. Psychiatric treatment until further notice. That bastard." Sasuke growls as he busts a few dummies in the Uchiha estate training compound. "I'll kill Kakashi too just like I'm going to kill Itachi. I'm going to kill them all."

Sasuke sets a few dummies on fire.

"Of course there holding you back. They're afraid of your power." A voice says

"W-who said that." Sasuke demands.

"I'm a former friend of Itatchi's." The voice says in a sinister tone.

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widen. "Where is he? Show yourself, bastard." Sasuke shouts.

"Now, now, there's no need for hysterics."

Orochimaru steps out of the shadows. White snakes slither around him.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke demands.

"Relax, Sasuke-kun, I come in peace. To be honest I want Itachi dead just as much as you do." Orochimaru explains

"And why should I even believe you or trust you?"

"Because I'm a Sanin. If you take my gift, you'll have the power to crush anyone including Itachi."

Sasuke calms down.

"What's this gift?" The Uchiha asks

"Something that will increase your power tenfold and if you like what my power offers, seek me out and I will train you." Orochimaru grins

"Will I be as strong as a jinchuriki?"

"No, you'll be stronger."

Sasuke thinks a couple minutes and then grins sadistically.

"Alright, do it." Sasuke says

"Are you sure?" Orochimaru asks

"Yes."

Orochimaru chuckles and bites Sasuke's neck. Sasuke collapses within seconds of being bitten as a seal forms on his neck.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, the survival chance of this power is one in ten." Orochimaru laughs and takes his leave.

Sasuke goes to say something but becomes unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Feral Bird

Summary: The Kumo nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's

Chapter 10: The Hyuga Affair.

Naruto's waits patiently inside Hiashi's office. Hinata is hanging out with Hanabi. Naruto goes over what Haku had told him.

-Flashback-

"Be respectful towards both the servants and the clan. Be polite and be sure to talk clearly." Haku says

"And this is the Hyuga, so no matter what you do, they will still find fault for you. Be sure to be neat. If he offers you something, accept it. The Hyuga find refusals offensive." Anko states

"Although accepting something can sometimes be offensive. It's a tricky thing."

"I'm dead aren't I?" Naruto asks

"Yes, either way you're dead." Anko says

-Flashback end-

Hiashi goes in his office. He doesn't view Naruto as a demon like some of the clan does. As a trained Ninja, Hiashi knows the difference between a kunai and a scroll. Naruto nervously bows, the position causes a jolt of pain to shoot up Naruto and make his inner, and I hate how clans work side want to kill. Hiashi examines Naruto. He can tell that Naruto is trying to impress him.

"Moring Naruto." Hiashi says

"Morning Hiashi-Sama" Naruto says

"You can stop bowing and have a seat. Try to relax a bit. You're not in trouble, yet."

Naruto stops bowing. With a gulp he glues his butt to a chair. A branch member chokes with laughter. The branch member excuses herself.

"Now first off, Hinata isn't the heiress so there's no special treatment in regards to her position in the clan. Just be sure to be respectful and not take advantage of her condition." Hiashi says

"I would never do anything that would harm her. That's a promise." Naruto says and then mentally smacks himself for being loud.

"Good, I'll be having unbiased members of the clan check in from time to time. Second thing, while you should be respectful to clan elders when you see them, you are only to report to me on her condition. The only Hyuga in a clan position you should have contact with is me. A majority of the Elders wish to put the bird cage seal on her."

"What's the bird cage seal?"

"Shou, remove your head band." Hiashi orders a branch member

One of the Branch member guards takes off his headband revealing a green mark on his forehead.

"This travesty here is placed on Branch members. Its purpose is to seal the Byakugan at death and to control them by destroying brain cells." Hiashi says

"That's just disgusting. How the hell can you do that to people?!" Naruto growls, his anger rises.

"My thoughts exactly when my father first told me about it. I've been trying to find a way to remove the seal and ban its use, but I need approval of all the Hyuga Elders to do so. Some of the elders want to do that to Hinata to keep her controlled because of her mutated Byakugan and the state she's in."

"I won't let that happen. That's a promise."

"Good. Shou, you can put your headband back on. Thank you for your assistance." Hiashi says.

Shou puts the headband back on and returns to his post as a guard.

"I'll be teaching Hinata exercises. You'll be allowed to see the exercises. Make sure she keeps to the regimen." Hiashi says

"Will do sir." Naruto promises

Ko rushes into the room.

"Hiashi-Sama we have a situation." Ko says nervously.

"What is it?" Hiashi demands

"Hinata is attacking the Hyuga Elders. They tried to place a curse seal on her in front of everyone."

Naruto and Hiashi rush outside with Ko. One elder is on the ground bleeding heavily. Two have broken arms, three branch members are getting first aid, and four are dead. Currently several main branch members and Neji are trying to fight off Hinata. Hinata snarls like a wild animal but to their attacker's surprise, she isn't trying to hurt them because she doesn't view them as a threat. Several members tried knocking her out with Killer intent but when that didn't work they resorted to using near lethal tactics to keep alive and to even have some effect on her.

The Hyuga and Hinata drop to the ground when they get hit with waves of Kurama's chakra and killer intent. Naruto's eyes flash crimson.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi demands.

"Quite simple really." Elder Goro, the one that's bleeding says "We were trying to seal that creature with the Byakugan."

"So let me get this straight. You broke all of the clan rules just to seal my daughter?" Hiashi demands.

"It's for the better of the clan." Elder Goro defends

"A seal like that could kill her. We don't know how said seal would affect her."

"If it kills her then that's fate's decree." Neji says

Kyubi's chakra flares even higher.

"She's under my protection. IF I catch any of you assholes trying this again, I'll rip your throats out with my teeth." Naruto snarls causing several Hyuga to flinch. Goro wets himself.

"Hiashi, are you just going to stand there and let that demon say such thing?" Goro asks

"Hinata is under the protection of the head house, the Hokage and Naruto, here. You all have trespassed on private property, violated clan rules, assaulted..." Hiashi says only to get interrupted

"She attacked us! We now have four dead Hyuga! That demon just threatened to kill us."

"Assaulted a member of a main branch and endangered the Heiress. Speaking of which, where is my other daughter?" Hiashi demands

"She's safe inside her room." Goro answers.

"As clan head I reduce all of you to the branch house. I'll treat you the same way you want to treat Hinata. Furthermore, Ko. Get some ANBU. We have a bunch of Hyuga that need to be taken to T&I."

"Yes Hiashi-Sama." Ko says

"But we're injured." Gato says

"Consider it punishment and if I catch anyone else trying this again, you will wish the Kyubi killed you on the night of the attack when I'm done with you."

-An hour later-

"Everyone will be fine. Those involved are being charged and stripped of their status. The branch members involved are getting some leniency due to the fact that they were following orders." Ko explains.

"They're lucky to be alive." Hiashi states "How are the girls doing?"

"Hinata is still edgy. Hanabi was a little scared but they're fine. Hinata won't be charged with anything due to the fact it was self-defense."

"Good."

"Lord Hiashi...I'm sorry I didn't get to them sooner. I only turned my back for a minute." Ko apologizes

"It isn't your fault. I never expected Goro to go this far. I knew I should've had Naruto come in with Hinata. He's probably beating himself up over it." Hiashi assures him

"Where is Naruto now?" Ko asks

"He's in the archive room. I'm teaching him some things on the Byakugan and our fighting style to help Hinata."

"You sure that's wise?" Ko wonders, as a main branch member, he can question anything Hiashi does without fear.

"Yes. I'm not divulging secrets. Only stuff that I've informed Neji's sensei about." Hiashi answers

"In speaking of Neji?"

"He's being punished as well." Hiashi states

"It would be best." Ko agrees

"By the way, you have my condolences. The elder that was killed was your brother." Hiashi says sadly

"I'm not angry at Hinata for that. I warned him that if he were to try anything it would end badly for him." Ko says

"Thank you. However, because of your brother's death you are now a clan Elder."

"I'm not sure if I'm fit."

"I can use an elder on my side, Ko." Hiashi smiles

"Then I'll do it." Ko says

The two shake hands. Neji comes into the room Naruto and his cousins are in. Naruto gradually reads through the scroll Hiashi gave him. He asks Kurama to give him a laymen's version of the scroll. Hinata lays down next to Naruto like a large dog would. Hanabi sits and reads a book. Neji walks up to them. Hinata lets out a growl as she glares at Neji. Naruto rubs her lower back to reassure her. Since the incident, Hinata hasn't said a word. In fact, she's been more wolf like. Hinata wraps her tail around Naruto and lets out a bark snarl. She gets in between Naruto and Neji and lets out a bark snarl.

"You really should restrain her." Neji says

"Your clan mates are the ones that pissed her off." Naruto states.

Naruto pulls Hinata back into a deep hug.

"So is there something that you want or that Hiashi needs?" Naruto asks

"Actually I was wondering about your chakra earlier. I've never seen red chakra or felt anything so intense before. Aside from that, I saw Inuzuka like enhancements in you." Neji explains

Naruto pauses and sets the scroll down.

"Normally I don't like to tell people what I am because I don't want people to hate me anymore than they already do, but for you I'll make an exception but only on the condition that you don't go into that fate crap." Naruto says

"But fate..." Neji starts to say

"Please Neji."

"Alright, I'd like to know anyway."

"The 4th didn't kill the Kyubi. She was sealed in me." Naruto says calmly, his eyes flash crimson.

"She?" Neji asks "Wait are you saying you're a jinchuriki?"

"Yes." Naruto turns his eyes back to normal.

"I see, that's most unfortunate. No wonder why the Elders call you a demon. No wonder why Hiashi wants you to help Hinata, being a demon yourself and a tool for the village you would be the perfect to weaponize her and control her." Neji says

Naruto forms a tick mark.

"I'm not any of those things and neither is she, dumbass." Naruto shouts

"But it is the fate that's been decreed for you and Hinata." Neji states

'Must not lose temper' Naruto reminds himself.

"Sure Neji. Whatever you say." Naruto says.

In his mindscape, Naruto is beating up a Neji clone.

-That evening-

Naruto and Hinata head home. Naruto finds a note from Haku, saying that he's having an all-night testing session to see if he's ready to be a Chunin. Hinata lets out a small mewl as she rubs up against Naruto.

"You're affectionate tonight." Naruto says.

"Me like how you take care of Beta." Hinata grins.

"I think I can do better than what I'm doing now."

"Alpha doing well."

"Thanks." Naruto says and hugs her "So anything in particular you want to do?" He asks

"Me going to just relax. Bad day." Hinata says

"Yeah, I've had better days myself."

Hinata gets undressed as she goes into her bedroom. Naruto gulps. He begins to get warm. Naruto rushes to the bathroom and splashes water on his face.

'Dammit, I shouldn't be having thoughts like that. It would be taking advantage of her.' Naruto scolds himself.

'Only if it wasn't consensual.' Kurama says

'But Ku, in her state...it just feels wrong.'

'Naruto, you're a grown boy. It's okay to have those thoughts and feelings. Come into the mindscape tonight and we'll talk.'

'Okay'

After washing up, Naruto puts up new door knobs. The door knobs are specifically designed for the Handicapped. Naruto bought them so Hinata can open doors easier. Hinata watches him. She gets a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach.

'I wonder if Alpha feels anything about me.' Hinata wonders

-Flashback- Last year.

It's mating season among the wolves and Hinata is just as bad as the pack. However, none of the pack members are even remotely interested in her.

-Flashback ends-

'Ah, Alpha just like the rest. Just wants some big strong alpha female. Not some Omega turned beta.' Hinata sighs sadly and lays on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Feral Bird

Summary: The Kumo nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's

Chapter 11: Chunin Exam Arc.

Author's thoughts: As I said in the last chapter I've decided to do a time skip so you won't get bored of Naruto taking an extended vacation to train Hinata. I've also changed this fic to a rated M story. 1st, it does allow more writing freedom despite the fact less people may see it. 2nd, I thought it would be more appropriate. If you think I should change it back to a T rating feel free to let me know. And to apologize for this last minute change, I'm starting this chapter off with a Pseudo-lemon. (Don't take the Lemon seriously) I would like to write a lemon and while I'm good a picturing it, I just suck a writing Lemons. If someone could give me an example of an M rated Lemon that won't get me in trouble then I'll use it.

-Pseudo- Lemon-

Somewhere in the middle of the street where the wooden fences are in Konoha, Hinata lets out a loud moan followed by a giggle. She sloshes a fluid around her mouth and giggles after she swallows. Her tail wags excitedly. Hinata grins as she starts pealing the flesh off the fruit that she sees before her and bites into another piece of...lemon.

-Pseudo-lemon end-

Kiba and Shino just stares at her.

"That can't be healthy." Shino states

"I told you, she'll eat anything especially if you put cinnamon on it. I'm buying lemonade mix next time." Naruto states

Hinata licks her hand.

"That good treat, Alpha. We should by more." Hinata states

"Sure." Naruto says

Over the past few months, Hinata has improved greatly. While she's still pretty Feral, she can perform basic human necessities and is able to somewhat restrain her urges. With the help of Kiba and Hiashi, Hinata has somewhat of a fighting style. From Shino, Hinata was able to improve her vocabulary. While she still has trouble with some words, it's not a bad as it was before. Hinata has also become a part of Squad 8 due to the fact that she wanted to be with Naruto at all times and the fact that she's interested in being a ninja.

Other changes have occurred amongst the citizens of Konoha. Kurama and Anko's relationship has been doing well. So has Kurenai's and Asuma's relationship. In fact, Kurenai and Asuma are currently engaged. Neji has gone from hating his cousin to tolerating her. Sarutobi changed his brand of tobacco.

The biggest change is among team 7. Sasuke is now considered a criminal. When he woke up, Sasuke gave into the power of the cursed seal. He wanted to destroy something so he did. The end result was Sakura and the rest of the Sasuke fan club being hospitalized. As a result his chakra was sealed and he was imprisoned only to escape with the help of the Sound 5. The Jonin team that went after them was found slaughtered and impaled on stakes made of bone.

Since recovering, Sakura has now become a rising Kunoichi and has made a complete turnaround. She's also made up with Naruto and the two have become friends.

Yota's fan club has increased due to the fact that the girls who used to latch onto Sasuke, now latch onto him.

Haku became a Chunin and then quickly became a Jonin. However, despite his Jonin wage, Haku likes to stay at Naruto's. Haku has also willingly enrolled in the Bloodline restoration program. Sure he wants a girl to settle down with but Haku knows that if his family were alive, they would want him to keep the bloodline from dying out.

The newest member to Team 7 is Sai. Not much is known about him, other than that he lacks emotion and that he used to be in Root. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata don't like him much.

Squad 8 start walking again. They meet up with squad 7 and Haku.

"Hey dickless." Sai says with his fake smile, why he started calling Naruto that, no one knows.

"Alpha's dick bigger than yours." Hinata teases

Naruto turns tomato red.

"Hinata h-how do you know that?" Sakura wonders.

"I walk in on Alpha all the time." Hinata answers

"Naruto, you lucky bastard!" Kiba shouts.

"Naruto would it kill you to lock your door. Hinata's mind could be corrupted." Sakura snaps

"He tries, I rip door open." Hinata grins.

Sakura's jaw drops.

"Sai no insulting the other team and if it's any consolation, she does the same to me." Haku states

Both teams, except Naruto and Hinata, look at him.

"Any way, as your acting Jonin I'll be the team leader for this mission." Haku explains.

"Haku, what is the mission?" Yota asks

They stop at a large mansion.

"We are to clean and repair this mansion from top to bottom." Haku says

"That'll be a piece of cake." Naruto grins.

"Without shadow clones." Haku adds.

Naruto pouts.

"How long do you think that'll take?" Sakura wonders.

"Probably a couple of days give or take. We'll know more once we speak to the new owner." Haku answers

Naruto suddenly gets a strange vibe and looks down the street. Three Take ninja walk by. Well two walk, one flies on wings.

"Come on sis, I don't think it's a good idea to pop your wings out." Shibuki says

"Oh don't be such a cry baby. Besides, someone would have to be insane to take me on." Fu, the mint haired, Taki-nin grins.

Fu suddenly stops and looks in the direction of where Naruto is. She gets a strange vibe and puts her wings away.

"Fu, you okay?" Hoki asks

'Kurama?' Fu hears in her head

'Well I'll be damned, Chomei. The lucky seven tails.' Kurama grins.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I heard something." Fu answers

"Naruto, let's go." Kiba says.

Akamaru pulls on Naruto's pants leg. Naruto follows the others to the mansion.

-On top of the Hokage tower-

Sarutobi greats the fifth Kazekage, Gaara no Subaku, and the leader of Taki, Shi Fu.

The three men sit at a table.

"So let's get to business. The upcoming Chunin exams." Gaara says

"I'd like to hold them at least once but the Waterfall Daimyo would never allow it." Shi Fu states

"That's fine. I'd like to hold them myself, however, we're still recovering from the war with Oto."

Last year, Suna and Oto went to war with each other. Orochimaru was caught assassinating the 4th Kazekage and was almost killed by Gaara himself.

"Yes, I heard about the assignation of the 4th and the eventual battle." Shi Fu says "You have my condolences.

"Thank you. On the bright side, mother was able to kill something for once and not get in trouble." Gaara grins causing the two others to pale.

Shukaku laughs in Gaara's head at the memory.

-Flashback-

Shukaku laughs insanely as he gets let out and starts crushing the Oto forces. The sand forces stay back.

"Should we assist them?" Temari asks

"Get in front of Shukaku and Gaara? Are you nuts?" Kankuro asks

"Still..."

"Just sit back. I brought popcorn."

One hour later, an unconscious and out cold Gaara is found. Shukaku is also outsold. The two tired themselves out.

-Flashback end-

"That was a fun day." Gaara smiles "I made 1,000 Ryo." He adds.

"We'll hold them here like usual then." Hiruzen says

"Suna has 12 teams this year and like usual I'll be posing as a Genin." Gaara states

"Don't you think that's a little unfair?" Shi Fu asks

"I get bored plus if mother doesn't get at least a slight dosage of blood, she gets cranky."

"What do you mean by mother?"

"He's a Jinchuriki. The Ichibi has an insane, transgender personality." Hiruzen adds.

"Please don't say that about my mother." Gaara says

"Sorry." Hiruzen apologizes

"Well, this should be fun then. I'm entering my daughter. She has the seven tails, Chomei. The beetle was passed onto her from her mother." Shi Fu says

'Chomei is here? Shit' Shukaku gulps.

"That would be an interesting fight. How well can she control herself?" Gaara asks

"She can take a tailed beast state without harm. Unlike most villages, we treat tailed beasts with respect and Chomei keeps us from harm."

"I heard Kumo has the same ideology. In speaking of Kumo." Gaara looks at Hiruzen. "Should we expect any problems from them?"

"No and if they do come to watch the exams, they'll be monitored but that's all." Hiruzen says

"If they do try anything, I'll have my ANBU and mother ready."

"Thank you."

"I'll have a few ninja posted as well. I'll also have my daughter stand by." Shi Fu says

'Yeah like that tree hugger would ever lift a finger towards a human.' Shukaku grumbles

"What of your Jinchuriki. The Kyubi?" Gaara wonders.

"I think he might be ready for the Chunin exams himself." Hiruzen says

"Do we need to take any measures?" Shi Fu asks

"Oh he can harness the Kyubi's chakra quite fine. Maybe not to the extent as you two but fine enough. Aside from that, he's developed a jutsu to release the Fox from the seal but keep the chakra in." Hiruzen answers

"Much like I can?" Gaara asks

"Not exactly, it's more like a summon."

'Wait, Kurama is here too?' Shukaku asks

"I see. Then the Chunin exams will be more than a battle among ninja but a battle among giants." Gaara says. "We should make a pool as to who would win." Gaara suggests.

"I'm in." Shi Fu says

"I'm not one for bidding." Hiruzen says "We should get back on track. We still need to discuss security and such."

"You have a point."

"Sure." Gaara says.

-An hour later-Hiruzen's Office-

Once the meeting is done, Hiruzen calls in the current Genin team leaders.

"The Chunin exams are coming. They will be taking place here." Hiruzen says "Are any of your teams ready to enter."

"I believe my team is ready." Kakashi says

"Despite personal beliefs, I believe they're ready."

"What's your personal opinion?"

"I'm scared to death of what might happen to them in the second part of the exam." Kurenai says

"That's normal."

"Aside from that, Hinata isn't ninja ready yet."

"She'd make a great ninja dog." Asuma say, he doesn't mean to insult. He's just stating a fact.

"She's a person not a ninken."

"Technically you only need three Genin to enter." Kakashi states

"You try keeping Hinata and Naruto separated for an extended period of time."

"You have a point."

"Take your time to think about it. They need to sign the applications anyway." Hiruzen says.

"Okay." Kurenai says

"My team is ready by the way." Asuma says

"My team will blaze through the exams with their fires of youth!" Gai exclaims.

"Good, pick up the applications and bring them to your teams." Hiruzen orders.

The Jonin leaders pick up their applications and leave.

-That evening- Akimichi's Mead Hall-

Fu drools at the all you can eat buffet. Her team looks at her with concern.

"All you can eat salad and fruit bar? I'm in heaven!" Fu exclaims.

"Well, what are we standing around here for, let's dig in." Hoki states

Fu starts fixing her plate when she pauses as she gets the same vibe from earlier. She looks at the entrance to the restaurant.

Haku and Team 8 comes in after a long day of cleaning and repairing. The job will take a few days. As a reward for what they got done, Kurenai decided to treat them to Akimichi's. Naruto sees the green haired girl and gets the same vibe he got earlier.

Shino bugs also detect something odd about the Green haired girl. The chakra is similar to Naruto's in a way but different. Hinata also picks up an odd scent from the girl. The scent resembles bugs, plants and fruit.

'The Green Haired one has the Seven Tail. We'll talk more about it later.' Kurama explains

'Sounds like a plan.' Naruto grins.

After getting their meal, Team 8 and Haku take their seats. Surprisingly, the Taki team walks up to them.

"Hi, I'm a Fu." Fu says as she holds out her hand.

Team 8 and Haku introduce themselves and shake hands.

"Mind if we sit at the table next to yours?" Fu asks

"Go right ahead." Kurenai says

The Taki ninja sit at the next table and starts eating.

"So what is a Taki team doing here?" Haku asks

"We're here for the Chunin exams." Shibuki says

"That time already?" Shino asks.

"What's the Chunin exams?" Naruto asks

"Exams that are taken to become Chunin."

"Sounds fun."

"And dangerous. My last Chunin exam, ended badly." Fu admits.

"Oh come one Fu, it wasn't that bad." Shibuki says

"Says the person whose butt I had to save."

"Hey sensei, do you think you're ready?" Naruto asks

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about. The exams are coming up. I'm debating if you're ready or not." Kurenai says.

"What do you mean ready or not? We would kick total ass!" Kiba states

"Logically speaking, if there were a tournament our team would win due to Naruto's capabilities." Shino states

"You guys are awesome too." Naruto points out.

"It's Hinata I'm more concerned about." Kurenai admits.

"I think she would be awesome too." Naruto states. "What do you think Hinata?" Naruto asks

"Me not scared of some Chunin exam." Hinata says

"You're still learning how to act human." Kurenai points out.

"I think she's doing good. Besides, she's only half human. We won't be able to get rid of all the animal like traits." Naruto says

"True."

"Even if we aren't ready, we can take the exam more than once. If it's too much for us we can drop out." Shino adds

"I too think they are ready." Haku says

"Also true. Alright, if that's the case, here are the applications for each one of you." Kurenai says and hands the applications out.

"Excuse me, are those Kikaichu flying out of your jacket?" Fu asks Shino.

Shino realizes her bugs are being drawn out due to the foreign chakra.

"My apologizes, they get curious. I didn't mean to ruin your meal." Shino apologizes.

"Actually I find them to be quite beautiful." Fu smiles

"You find... my bugs beautiful?" Shino asks nervously

"Yup. I love bugs."

"So do I, would you like to meet me later and we can go into a discussion on the joy of insects?"

"Sure. This is where I'm staying."

Fu grabs a pen and writes an address on a napkin. She gives it to Shino.

"It's a date." Shino says

Fu smiles and goes back to her seat.

"Shino, you lucky bastard." Kiba grins from ear to ear.

"Kiba..." Kurenai warns.

"It's not a date, it's just an exchange of knowledge on our love of insects." Shino defends.

"Sure it is." Kiba says sarcastically

"However, I will admit that she is attractive." Shino blurts.

Naruto and Kiba snicker at Shino's break in character.

After dinner, Naruto and Hinata head to the Hokage monument. They relax and take in the scenery.

"Alpha, can I ask you something?" Hinata asks

"Sure what is it?" Naruto asks

Hinata pauses.

"Forget it its stupid." Hinata says

"I'm supposed to be stupid one here. Not you."

"Alpha, not stupid. Alpha strong, courageous, brave, and good leader. Me on the other hand..." Hinata pauses. She changes her position.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asks "Hinata you can tell me anything. If I laugh then you get to be Alpha for the day and I'll buy you sweets."

Hinata exhales. Her tail wags slowly.

"Something has been bothering you though. Is it your old pack?" Naruto asks

'No...Have you ever considered taking a mate?" Hinata asks

"A mate...you mean like a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Not really but that's only because the ones I know aren't interested in a monster like me. I don't blame them though."

"I don't think you're a monster... actually." Hinata pauses and gets closer to Naruto. She gets nervous. "I like Alpha but me know that you're interested in big strong Alphas not some dumb Omega."

"Trust me if anyone is an Omega it's me. I don't think there's anyone that would want to be in a relationship with me."

Hinata sighs and flashbacks to the day when she hung out with Sakura and Ino.

-Flashback. -

Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, and Sakura hang out at the bath house. They take a nice dip in the spa. Hinata looks at her reflection.

"Hinata-chan, you okay?" Sakura asks

"Alpha not interested in me." Hinata answers

"What? You tell me what Naruto did right now and I'll kill him for you!" Sakura demands.

"I offer myself to Alpha every time I go into heat but he doesn't respond just like the wolves in my old pack."

Sakura gives Hinata a confused look.

"Heat?" Ino asks

"Mating, like Ten Ten and Neji."

"Oh... you mean you're interested in Naruto?" Ten Ten says

Hinata nods.

"And I not interested in the others. I not know why but when me around Alpha..." Hinata explains

"Awww... our little Hinata chan is in love." Ino coos and hugs the feral girl.

"Well Naruto is a human. We interact with each other differently." Ten Ten says. "Aside from that he can be dense and stupid."

"That's not the only reason. Naruto has been rejected and bullied for years." Ino points out. "At one time, Naruto had a thing for me but I view him too much like a brother to do anything." She adds.

"I hurt him bad when he developed that crush on me." Sakura says

"Yeah, we know what you did."

"Hinata, if you truly have feelings for Naruto you're going to have to be aggressively blunt."

"How do I go about doing that?" Hinata wonders.

Ino and Sakura create clones. The two clones embrace and start kissing. The clones dispel.

"That blunt." Ino states "However, if he does eventually understand your attentions remember to go slow at his pace. He won't be used to that kind of attention."

"Okay, I try your advice." Hinata smiles

-End Flashback-

Hinata embraces Naruto and starts kissing him. They both get hot. Naruto pulls away.

"Why would you do that? I could hurt you" Naruto states

"Because I love Alpha. I not scared of you at all. I want to bear your pups."

"Hinata do you even understand what you're saying."

"Yes." Hinata answers as she rubs up against Naruto

"How can you love someone like me?" Naruto asks

"Because...me...I-I do." Hinata says, trying really hard to say I for once.

"Hinata, how long have you felt this way?"

"For a while. I still have trouble with calendars. Which I-I could care less. I love you just the same. I understand if you don't love me. Me just an omega." Hinata sighs and gets depressed

"Hinata, I have feelings for you too it's just that. I'm scared of hurting you. I'm scared that if something goes one hundred percent right that it's going to get ruined. Lately I've been having these weird dreams." Naruto says

"I don't care. Me willing to go slow if you'll take me as a mate."

"Alright, we can try but I'd like to talk to your father about if first if that's okay with you. He made me promise not to take advantage of you and I hate going back on my word."

"That sounds fair. Can we kiss again? That tasted good."

The two start kissing again.

-Minutes later- Naruto's apartment.

Naruto kicks open his bedroom door as he and Hinata make out. They sit on the bed. Naruto pauses and backs away from Hinata quickly.

"Alpha?" Hinata asks

"You better get away from me as fast as you can." Naruto groans as a sharp pain shoots through his body.

"Alpha?" Hinata says nervously and then watches in horror as Naruto's skin melts off.

Naruto becomes replaced with a snarling, deformed, fox like creature. The creature forms a deformed fox's cloak. He roars at Hinata. Hinata screams in fear only to end up getting ripped to shreds and killed by the monster.

Naruto wakes up in the middle of the night a jump. He gasps for air as cold sweat pours down him.

"Hinata!" He shouts.

Hinata lets out a snort as she gets woken up.

"What Alpha?" She yawns.

"Nothing just a nightmare." Naruto pants heavily

The two did agree to become a couple and at a slow pace. After hanging out for a while, they came home.

Haku rushes in.

"Naruto, you okay?" Haku asks "I heard a scream.

"Yeah, just another damn nightmare. Just head back to bed." Naruto says

Naruto goes out onto the roof of his apartment.

'What the hell is happening to me? Mom are you doing something in there?' Naruto asks

'I'm not sure what's going on. Have the Hokage check the seal in the morning.' Kurama says

"Okay. These aches, pains, and nightmares are getting ridiculous." Naruto says and heads back to his room.

-Inside Naruto's mindscape-

Kurama looks at the seal.

'You may be half Bijuu my boy but I have no explanation as to why you're having nightmares like this. Even if you could access version two and lost your temper, you try your hardest not to attack those closest to you' Kurama says

Kurama looks at the mental image of the nightmare. She removes the chakra coating from the image, revealing a boney, spinney deformed creature.

'And also, that creature you turn into is no form I've ever seen.' Kurama asks

Kurama glares at the image with disgust. She deletes the nightmare like a computer program.

'My Naruto would never do such a thing.' Kurama snarls and lays back down


	12. Chapter 12

Feral Bird

Summary: The Kumo nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's

Chapter 12: The coming storm.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Wolf Titan your review made my day epically with the roman analogy. On a further note. Be sure to read Wolf Titan's works. The raven is interesting actually and based on my favorite poem by Edcard Allen Poe. Also I added onto Chapter 7 due to viewer requests and complaints.

-Within a deep plane of existence that all tailed beasts share-

Fu finds herself on top of Chomei's head in a deep plan of existence within her Bijuu.

"Chomei, where are we?" Fu asks.

"We're in a deep plane of existence within my subconscious. It's a plan that us Beasts and our Jinchuriki can access but the tailed beast must have a complete link with our Jinchuriki." Chomei answers.

"So it's a deeper state of Tailed Beast Telepathy?"

"Yes and much rarer."

"We can also be dragged here by those of us that like to flaunt their power." Shukaku grumbles.

"Oh don't be that way, Shu. It's been ages since we talked." Kurama says "Chomei, glad you could come as well."

"Well now this just got interesting. Most generally you don't set up these meetings."

"It's been centuries since I've last had contact with my siblings. Aside from that...I need advice and you tow are the only ones nearby." Kurama admits.

"That's creepy coming from you. You're the oldest of us. You were also closest to the old man." Chomei points out, he gets slightly nervous.

"Ha, big dumb mutt lost her marbles." Shukaku laughs.

Kurama ignores him and starts pacing.

"Mother, I think something is wrong with her." Gaara says

"Kurama what's wrong?" Shukaku asks

"It's my boy, something is wrong with him. I don't know what it is but it's attacking his psyche."

"You're saying he's going insane?" Chomei asks

"No it's nothing like that. He's been having strange nightmares and sensations. I'm scared that it'll make him fear me." Kurama says

"Okay who are you and where's Kurama?" Shukaku asks

"If it wasn't Kurama, she wouldn't be able to be here." Chomei reminds him.

"Tell us about these nightmares." Shukaku says in the calmest tone that Gaara has ever heard.

The dream Naruto had projects in midair.

"Wait, I know him. He's a Genin." Fu points out.

"Why are you showing us human porn?" Chomei asks

"Just wait." Kurama says

Naruto yells in pain and mutates. Fu hurls. Gaara makes a face.

"My thoughts exactly. He's been having the same nightmare for a week." Kurama explains

"It's probably just a nightmare." Chomei states

"Naruto is also having phantom pains. He may be part Bijuu but whatever this is, isn't from me."

"Wait what do you mean he's part Bijuu?" Gaara asks

"I mean his mother and I carried him for 10 months. He's mine just as much as he is his mother's." Kurama states

"So you partially merged with your last host than?" Chomei asks

"Yes."

"Isn't that what we do?" Fu asks

"No what Kurama did is different. She must've truly loved her last container to do that." Chomei answers

"Can we focus?!" Kurama snaps

"Replay it a couple times please." Shukaku says

"Shu I'm not replaying it so you can get a laugh." Kurama snarls.

"I'd like to confirm something actually and slow it down to a frame by frame level."

Kurama relents and does as Shukaku says.

"Alright rewind two frames back and pause it." Shukaku says

Kurama does so and then sees what Shukaku saw. For a brief moment Naruto looks like a completely different person.

"What the hell is that?" Fu asks

"I have a theory." Shukaku says.

"If it's about letting him loose and killing people I don't want to hear it." Kurama snaps.

"The second Kazekage preformed experiments on humans using my flesh and chakra. During the course of the experiments, I noticed that they gained a chaotic telepathy. IT's possible that someone grafted your flesh and chakra to a human." Shukaku explains.

"That is the most serious thing I've ever heard you say." Chomei says.

"I've read about my predecessors' experiments. All of the subjects died." Gaara adds.

"How do I stop this link?" Kurama asks

"I'm not sure. After they died, my chakra returned to me." Shukaku shrugs.

"Who would do such a thing? For what purpose?" Fu asks

"We're considered weapons among humans. What other reason would there be."

"How should I deal with my son though?" Kurama asks

"Just be there and reassure him that you're not hurting him. You better explain the link though." Shukaku says quietly

"Okay you both are starting to freak me out. Who are you people?!" Chomei shouts.

"You seem out of it Chomei." Shukaku states. "Do you need to lie down?"

"Could be he needs to molt again. That armor must be restricting." Kurama states. "I know, I'll bring your container some tea tomorrow." She adds.

"Gaara knows a few relaxation inducing jutsu."

"Your both nuts. I'm out of here." Chomei shouts and quickly leaves with Fu. The other two tailed beasts and Gaara shrug and continue talking.

-In the real world.-Uchiha district-

A strange creature lands and turns into Sasuke. Markings slide back into several seals. When Sasuke went to Orochimaru he begged to have more seals placed on him. At first Orochimaru was hesitant but then he decided to go along with the experiment while also freezing a specimen of Sasuke's. Sasuke took to the other seals and became a monster with growths that can change shape, warts, hand shaped wings, horns on his head and elbows, a third eye that is also a Sharingan, claws, spines, red armor with black patterns resembling the first stage of each cursed seal, six spines sticking out of his back and a dinosaur like tail that also has spines. Sasuke puts on a black, hooded robe and goes into his own home. He enters a secret passage that can only be accessed by someone who's wielding the Sharingan.

Sasuke didn't want to come back to Konoha but decided that he had to if he wanted to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan. The only question now was to kill the one that was closest to him. Sasuke hides in the deepest chambers of his home and meditates as he contemplates on who to kill.

-Five Miles outside of Konoha-

A teenage boy stops at a forested area and looks at the Hokage monument in the distance. He drops his robes revealing his beastly features. He has orange red scales covering his body. Six spines stick out of his face. Crimson eyes examine the area. He grins revealing canines.

"Sora, we should make camp." Kazuma say.

"Why. I can feel the Kyubi's there. I want the rest of its power so I can destroy the world." Sora complains.

"Because we can't just barge in there attacking. We have to be subtle." Kazuma assures him. He turns to the others. "Fudo, you set up camp. Fuka, you have first watch. Fuen, I want you to start working your brain so that we can learn everything about the village. Once we can remove the Kyubi container, I'll send the rest of its power into Sora. Then we go on with the plan." Kazuma orders.

Fudo, Fuka and Fuen nod with agreement. Sora walks off.

"Where are you going?"

"Kazuma, if I have to wait to get my true power then I'm going to go find a caravan or something to slaughter." The boy snarls and runs off on all fours.

"Kazuma, I don't know about you but I think Sora is becoming more and more unstable." Fuen states

"I know he is but he will accomplish want I want. The destruction of Konoha." Kazuna says

"What about after we unite the land? He wants to slaughter everyone."

"I have a contingency plan in the works. I hear Akatsuki is looking for tailed beasts. The minute Sora completes his mission, the minute I send a bird to Akatsuki, informing them about Sora."

"Forido you are a devious bastard." Fuka grins.

"Why thank you me lady." Kazuma flirts.

Fudo and Fuen sigh and shake their heads.

-The next morning. - Sarutobi's office-

Naruto sends chakra to his stomach to make the seal appear. Sarutobi examines the seal.

"Alpha looks good shirtless." Hinata teases

"Thank You." Naruto blushes.

"Everything seems fine on this end." Sarutobi says "How about inside the mind scape, on each side of the cage?" Sarutobi wonders.

"Everything looks fine." Naruto answers.

"Hmm, lower your shirt and you can relax."

Naruto does so. Hinata pouts, she wanted to see more shirtless Alpha.

"Kurama said that it's possible that someone else has some of her chakra and her flesh. As a result, I developed a psychic link with them. But it's only a theory." Naruto says.

"It is a sound theory." Sarutobi agrees.

"I'm seeing Inoichi later. Maybe he can prescribe something or do something to my brain." Naruto states

"You do look tired. Maybe you should wait on doing the Chunin exams."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm a jinchuriki and an Uzumaki. Once I have my Ramen, I'll be good to go."

"You sure?" Hiruzen asks

"Positive." Naruto promises.

A Chunin runs in. The receptionist follows him.

"Lord Hokage, I'm sorry I tried to stop him." The receptionist apologizes.

"There's no threat. If there was Naruto would've done something by now." Sarutobi says "What troubles you Chunin?" The aged leader asks

"Sir. There was a monster at our checkpoint. It was covered in scales and it felt like the Kyubi." The Chunin says, he breathes heavily.

Naruto and Hinata can smell the sweat and fear rolling off from him.

"Scales...then it couldn't be the Kyubi. Besides, the Kyubi container was in the village all night. I'd know if he left." Hiruzen says

"Then it must've been the Kyubi's love child. Whatever it was, it was quick and deadly. I never ran so fast in my life. I'm lucky to be alive." The Chunin says

"Head down to the hospital for some rest. I'll send a detachment at once."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

The Chunin quickly leaves. The receptionist follows him.

"Jiji..." Naruto starts to say, fear builds.

"I know Naruto. Kurama may be right."

"Should I go with the detachment?"

"No, we don't know if it's still there and we don't know what it'll do to you if you encounter it. Leave it to the Jonin."

"Okay."

Naruto and Hinata leave.

-That afternoon-

A squad of Jonin consisting of Anko, Yugao Uzuki, Ko Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka and Tsume's ninken, Kuromaru; reach the check point that was attacked. The sight they see makes them sick. Bodies of 12 dead Chunin and 1 Jonin are torn apart and partially eaten. The bodies are so badly damaged that they're unable to be recognized. The building they used is reduced to a pile of burning rubble.

"Well whatever caused this is gone now." Anko says. "Let's spread out."

The four look around for clues. They see claw marks and chakra burns.

"The scent doesn't smell like our resident jinchuriki scent." Tsume points out, earning a death glare from Anko.

"We're not bad mouthing him. Just stating the facts." Kuromaru points out.

"Hard to tell if this is Orochimaru's work. He'd be insane enough to experiment with Bijuu flesh." Anko says as she moves around some rubble.

"I found something." Yugao shouts after moving a body.

Anko and Tsume rush up to her. They see a claw embedded in the Jonin's armor. They also find a spine embedded in the back of the Jonin's head.

"Judging by the wound, whatever it was jumped on this persons back and bit down from behind, severing the vertebrae." Yugao explains.

Yugao puts the claw and spine in a storage scroll. Anko sends a snake back to the village to request a cleanup crew.

A few miles away. Sora lays in a tree as he digests his meal. The blood of his victims cakes his body.


	13. Chapter 13

Feral Bird

Summary: The Kumo nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's

Chapter 13: Omake Chapter

A/N: Okay, I'm working on improving my writing. I'm know I'm not the best writer but it could be worse. I know you want to see the Chunin exams but I'll need your guys' help. If there's a Pseudo Jinchuriki on a killing spree and a missing-nin in your village on a crime spree how would that affect the Chunin exams? Give me some suggestions for the Chunin exams please. So in the meantime while I'm forming ideas, I'm giving you this Omake chapter.

Last Minute Disclaimer: I don't own Mythbusters.

-Kumo-nin and a log-

The Kumo-nin rushes through the forests of Konoha as he carries Hinata on his back. He hides behind a tree and takes a breather.

"I think I'm in the clear. Alright you, time to bring you to your new home." The Kumo-nin says.

He goes to pick up Hinata only to hear a crack in his back.

"Oh my back." He groans. He sets Hinata on the ground and sits on a log. The log gives way causing the ninja, Hinata and the log to roll down the hill. The log slams onto the Ninja's back.

"My back! It's cured!" The ninja shouts and runs off with Hinata

-Naruto learns that he holds the Kyubi-

Naruto, Inoichi, Hiruzen and a Jonin stand around a room.

"Am I the Kyubi Incarnate?" A 6 year old Naruto sobs.

"Yes." A Jonin says

"Don't tell him that!" Hiruzen shouts.

"No he's not because I'm standing right here borrowing this meat suit so I can talk, dumbass!" a possessed Inoichi shouts.

-Ino meets Kurama for the first time-

Ino stares up at Kurama. She gulps nervously but Naruto reassures her.

"Hi Fox-Sama." Ino gulps.

"How polite. A pleasure." Kurama says "So are you interested in my boy?" Kurama asks

"What?"

"I said, are you interested in my boy? You're always so friendly with him. You two are so friendly. You'll be a looker when you're older. You two would make a lovely couple if I say so myself."

"MOM, WE'RE NINE!" Naruto shouts.

"Got to start at some point kit. I'd say she'd be at least a C cup in a few years."

"ERO-KITSUNE" Naruto shouts

"You're disgusting." Ino shouts

"I'm only saying." Kurama grins.

"RELEASE!" Ino shouts as she leaves Naruto's body.

Naruto leaves his mindscape.

-Hinata's first wolf fight-

Hinata and the other puppies rough house. It's only been a week since her rescue and she's already become feral.

"Should we be concerned that she's turned feral so fast?" The Alpha female asks

"Nah, she'll be fine. She must have a strong wolf in her." The Alpha answers

"But in humans killing animals is a sign of a serial killer."

"We're wolves. Not humans."

"True but I'm still going to worry." The Alpha female sighs.

Both Alphas widen their eyes when Hinata chews through a bone and fights an old beta over it and wins.

-Why Sasuke is left behind-

"Wait, how can you leave me here? I'm an Uchiha elite?!" Sasuke shouts.

Sakura turns around and faces Sasuke.

"Because you're annoying me and I'm still pissed at you." Sakura shouts.

"For what?"

"If you can't remember that's your problem."

Sakura walks away with Kakashi while carrying Yota. Sasuke thinks for a couple seconds.

"Shit, it's her birthday." Sasuke gulps "I'm so dead."

-Why Naruto likes to name his clones Buster-

Naruto follows Ino, Choji and Shino to the TV in his living room. They sit on the couch as Shino loads a disc in the DVD player.

"So what is this show called and about that you've been bugging me about?" Naruto says

"It's called Mythbusters. They solve Myths." Ino explains.

"Sounds like a snooze fest documentary."

"Naruto Uzumaki if you want Ramen, you will watch this."

After seeing the first episodes, Naruto becomes addicted and he becomes the self-proclaimed number one fan of Buster.

-Naruto jumps the Bridge-

Tazuna, Team 7, Haku and part of team 8 get ready to leave.

"Thanks again for all of your help." Tazuna says.

"Our pleasure." Says Kurenai

"Hey Sensei, where's Naruto?" Kiba asks

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"What promise?" Haku asks

"FUUCCCK!" Naruto shouts and slams fast first into one of the iron beams.

He drops down into the water.

"Is he seriously trying to jump the bridge?" Tazuna asks

"Yes." Kurenai answers

"You talk about me." Kakashi sighs. "Someone better go get him."

Sasuke goes to get Naruto only to see Naruto talking to two clones.

"...So boss if you use chakra arms as a slingshot you could make it over the bridge as long as you use the right trajectory and remember other factors such as wind direction." Buster says

"Alright, thanks guys." Naruto says.

Naruto goes into his one tailed state and uses his chakra arms as a sling shot. Everyone watches him fly over the bridge.

"WEEEE!" Naruto shouts.

Unfortunately Naruto misses his landing on the other side of the bridge and flies towards a sand bar.

"SHIIIT!" Naruto shouts and crashes.

Teams 7 and 8 sigh.

-Shino does something surprising-

The morning after a so called not date. Clothes are strung along a room. Shino painfully gets up out of Fu's bed with a grin.

"I'm sorry, that's never happened to me before." Shino says.

"Really, that's interesting because I must say that was impressive." Fu says "You actually made Chomei collapse." She adds.

"Sorry."

"I'm not. We should do that again sometime."

"We should. I should get home though. My parents would be disappointed in me."

"You could or you can examine me again."

"Hmm...Disobey clan rules worse then I already have or examine a beautiful specimen that only Kami could create."

Fu pops out her wings causing Shino to turn into a pile of mush.


	14. Chapter 14

Feral Bird

Summary: The Kumo nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's

Chapter 14: The Chunin exams postponed?

A/N: The last chapter was just some thoughts I had for some omakes. Sorry for the confusion. Also I'm slowly fixing any mistakes in previous chapters I've made, adding a little content and such. Although I'm getting kind of frustrated with people saying I have mistaken when they don't want to help. I even had my beta quite because it was too troublesome. If you're going to say there's a problem with my story. Give me some help with it then or co-write it. If not, then fine it just means that you're jealous of an original idea. I"M NOT PERFECT. I DON"T HAVE MICROSOFT WORD AND I"LL BE DAMMED IF I PAY 200 A YEAR TO JUST WRITE. AND IT"S REALLY GETTING HARD FOR ME TO WANT TO WRITE THIS STORY. I'M TRYING THE BEST I CAN. Sorry if I seem moody but I'm getting tired of it. This is fan fiction. We're here to have fun. Not get lectured and attend school. Now, in the spirit of Fan fiction, let's get on with the story.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sits back in his office chair. He smokes his favorite pipe and thinks back to the events that have occurred within the past few days. The creature has been attacking and killing a lot in the past few days. It's speculated that the creature attacks when it gets hungry due to the fact the victims are partially eaten. Eye witnesses have given a good description of the creature. A humanoid being covered in scales and has black hair. Red eyes with silted pupils a roar that chills the spine and an evil laugh.

Due to the attacks Hiruzen has increased security to a maximum. Shi Fu and Gaara have their men helping with patrols. Sure the idea could be a bad thing, but on the other hand, they're families and fellow ninja are here for the Chunin exam and could be potential victims. Gaara went into his partial Shukaku state to see if he could track down the creature but the creature strikes like a natural disaster, striking without warning and then leaving without a trace.

As a result of the attacks, Hiruzen has decided to postpone the exams by two weeks which prompted an angry response from Sasuke Uchiha in the shape of said Uchiha massacring a restaurant. Two of the victims were elite Jonin one of them was an ANBU. One of the other victims was revealed to be a Root recruiter.

Hiruzen sighs and looks out the window.

"I must be a terrible Hokage. Strike that, a horrible person." Sarutobi says to no one in particular with a sad sigh and reflects on his students, Naruto and the Uchiha clan in general.

Hiruzen hears a knock at his door.

"Enter." Hiruzen orders.

Haku comes in. Since Naruto came to Hiruzen, Hiruzen has ordered that Naruto be watched for any changes. Hiruzen is also aware of the fact that Naruto is part Bijuu and has begun testing to see if Naruto is coming into his Bijuu side. Naruto also met the Kazekage and Shukaku. Gaara then taught Naruto a jutsu to help him sleep. Inoichi and Kurama have been looking for ways to stop the psychic link before it causes any harm to Naruto but they haven't been successful.

"I'm here for my morning meeting, Hokage Sama." Haku says

"Good, how has Naruto been?" Hiruzen asks

"Slept better last night then he has in a while." Haku answers.

"Any changes in behavior?"

"None that are no immediate cause for concern. The sleeping aid has helped a lot."

"What about physical changes?" Hiruzen wonders

"I haven't noticed any. Hinata hasn't said anything either." Haku answers

"That's good to here."

"Hokage Sama, I have a suggestion that may help us?" Haku asks

"Go on." Hiruzen answers

"Zabuza could get rid of this creature problem. He could also take care of the Uchiha problem."

"That is tempting, but I can't just give aid to a missing-nin."

"I understand. However, when Zabuza said that he would be checking in on me from time to time, he meant it." Haku smiles.

"I see, how long has he been in the fire country?" Hiruzen answers.

"A couple days. As you're aware, he used to be the Mizukage's ANBU guard. Zabuza has seen what happens to a jinchuriki whose mentality is destabilizing. It's why he's coming in a hurry. He's concerned for Naruto."

"Give him any aid before you can. It would kill me if Naruto began acting like the creature he's connected to."

"We're taking precautions to ensure that doesn't happen. So has he." Haku smiles and takes a small chakra infused mirror hands it to Sarutobi. "Zabuza agreed to communicate directly with you."

"Good. Keep me informed on Naruto" Hiruzen orders.

"Yes Hokage Sama."

"Dismissed."

Haku leaves Sarutobi's office and heads home. Sarutobi then returns to his next order of business when he hears a loud shout downstairs followed by a bang. He chuckles at the antics of one of his former students. The door rips open revealing Lady Tsunade herself.

"Hello Tsunade." Sarutobi smiles.

Tsunade storms up to Hiruzen and slams a scroll on the desk, causing the desk to snap in half.

"You have a lot of nerve, Sarutobi." Tsunade shouts "Forcing me to come back by threatening to place me in a bingo book as a nuke-nin? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tsunade shouts

"I'll admit, this stunt is a little odd and it's a little late to grow a backbone don't you think?" Jiraiya asks as he hops into the window.

"I'll admit I've made mistakes." Hiruzen sighs

"Damn right you have." Tsunade shouts.

"Don't be so hard on him, Tsunade. Sensei is only human, despite the fact that most of the problems in the village are his fault." Jiraiya says "So what gives? Why did you threaten to shut down my spy network?" Jiraiya demands.

"We have a couple of major issues going on in the village. For starters there is a pseudo Jinchuriki and it's having an effect on Naruto. Aside from that, the last Uchiha has gone to Orochimaru and become a monster himself" Hiruzen explains

"And you couldn't put that in a scroll? You had to threaten?"

"These monsters have both caused the deaths and injuries of many within the week."

"So you have a demon problem." Tsunade says. "What the hell do I have to do with any of this?" Tsunade demands.

"Start healing the injured and getting them back out there, help Jiraiya and Inoichi find a way to block the psychic link Naruto has with the creature, and aid Jiraiya in tracking down the creature. Do this and I'll have at least one ninja in each team be a med-nin. I'll also put you in charge of the hospital and the medical academy." Hiruzen says

"Oh so now you want to use my suggestion?" Tsunade shouts

"I'm willing to, yes."

"Fine but pull this stunt again and I'll break every bone in your body."

Tsunade storms out of the office.

"So what is it you need me to do?" Jiraiya asks

"Same thing what I told Tsunade." Hiruzen answers

"Why threaten though? I'm more than capable of handling the situation by myself."

"I have my reasons."

"Okay..."Jiraiya says nervously. "Are you feeling okay sensei?" he asks

"I'm fine, just under lots of stress." Hiruzen answers

"I see. Take it easy."

Jiraiya leaves the office. Minutes later he meets up with Tsunade, Shizune and the eternal Genin Kosuke Mirobushi at a bar.

"Sensei is out of his mind." Jiraiya sighs as he sits down.

"I'll say." Tsunade agrees.

"Do you think something is wrong with him?" Shizune asks

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'm not too proud about it but I've been keeping an eye on Sensei over the years." Jiraiya answers

"And?" Tsunade asks

"Some days he seems out of it. Other days he seems angry for no apparent reasons and then there's his actions over the last few decades. I mean think about it, he lets Orochimaru escape but anyone violating the laws pertaining to Naruto are executed. Speaking of Naruto, instead of viewing him as a hero and not placing him where he should have been, Naruto was placed in an orphanage. Seems kind of risky and odd."

"I'll admit that is odd. Naruto should've been placed with ANBU or with a clan like the Shinobi side wanted."

"Another thing, if Hiruzen wanted Naruto to have a normal childhood, why did he reveal his Jinchuriki status? He should've known how the citizens would react."

"I've been wondering the same thing but, I know one thing. I hear though and that is more dirt keeps getting ordered for the graveyard." Kosuke says

"Really?" Jiraiya asks

"What does that have to do with anything?" Shizune asks

"They need the dirt because the 1st, the 2nd, Mito, Kushina and Minato are rolling around in their graves too much." Kosuke answers.

The four of them break out into a laugh.

"In all seriousness what do you think we should do?" Shizune asks

"Smack Hiruzen upside the head till his senses come back." Tsunade says

"About those creatures you mentioned and Naruto."

"The first thing to do is to examine the seal and have a chat with the fox." Jiraiya answers

"You aren't serious are you?" Kosuke asks

"I am. During one of these psychic events we can have Naruto hooked up to a specialized machine to check his brain patterns which we'll need a doctor's help for. He should have a thorough examination too seeing as he's part Bijuu."

"Shizune and I will administer the examination then and do that test you want." Tsunade answers

"Wait, how can a human be part Bijuu?" Shizune asks

"Kushina partially unlocked her seal. From what Minato told I the three loved each other very much. I'm not sure on the specifics the fox integrated its DNA and chakra into Naruto's." Kosuke answers.

"Wow, the 4th and a Bijuu. That's a disturbing image. I need more booze."

"I'm also going to pay a visit to Danzo. Knowing him, this is all his doing." Jiraiya says

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Tsunade says

"What can I do to help?" Kosuke asks

"I'll think of something." Jiraiya says "In the meantime please keep an eye on Sensei for us."

"Will do." Kosuke says

After a few more rounds of drinks, the four ninja leave the bar.

-With team 8-

"So you and Hinata huh?" Kiba asks

"Yup." Naruto answers

"Damn, first Shino and that Fu girl hook up and now your hooking up with a feral princess." Kiba whines "Why can't I get lucky?" Kiba sobs.

"So how did Hiashi take it when you first told him that you and Hinata wished to have a relationship?" Shino asks

"To be honest he took it better than we thought he would have." Naruto says

"What exactly happened?"

"Well..."

-Flashback-Hiashi's house- the day after Hinata and Naruto decided to become a couple.-

Hiashi lets Naruto and Hinata come into his office.

"So what is it that you two wanted to ask me about?" Hiashi asks

"Well you see sir." Naruto says and starts to get nervous. His hands clam up.

"Alpha and I have feelings for each other and we wish to start a relationship. He wants your blessing but me not really care." Hinata grins

"Did you have to say it like that?" Naruto gulps.

"I see." Hiashi says 'Okay he's not necessarily taking advantage of Hinata seeing as she's interested in him. They are at that age. Hinata isn't the heiress so no problems there. The council doesn't view her as a Hyuga anyway. Naruto is the child of a Hokage and of the Uzumaki clan. Such union...no, no too early for marriage.' Hiashi tells himself.

Hiashi looks at Naruto and Hinata and grins causing Naruto to gulp

"Hinata, I need to speak Naruto privately. There's some sweets in the kitchen if you're interested." Hiashi says

"You won't hurt Alpha?" Hinata asks

"No of course not. This is gentlemen talk."

Hinata looks at Naruto.

"I'll be fine Hinata-chan." Naruto promises.

Hinata grins and leaves the room. Hiashi starts sharpening a sword. Naruto almost faints.

"Naruto, you promised me that you wouldn't take advantage of her." Hiashi says, in a tone that's calm.

"I'm keeping that promise Hiashi-Sama. I'd never do anything to harm her." Naruto gulps.

"Good, I'd like to see it that way even if you are dating."

"I understand if you don't want us to date... wait what?"

"You have my blessing to date. However, if you harm her or make her cry not even Hinata will be able to find the body." Hiashi grins "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Hiashi Sama. Thank you Hiashi Sama." Naruto says nervously and bows repeatedly.

Hinata comes back with a cinnamon bun. She looks at Naruto and Hiashi. The smell of fear floods her nose.

"Why does alpha smell like a pup?" Hinata asks

"It's nothing Hinata. Boys that age always smell strange." Hiashi says

"But he smells like fear."

"We men are weird Hinata. A simple fact of life."

"That is true. That does explain why Alpha tries to howl in the shower. Awful like hell." Hinata blurts

Naruto blushes and faints as all the blood from his head is drained.

-Flashback end-

"That's hilarious." Kiba laughs

"Anyway, we've agreed to take it slow." Naruto says

"But why?"

"Because I'm scared of what Hinata's father and Hinata would do if I do something that harms Hinata."

"Sounds like someone's whipped." Kiba taunts.

"I totally am." Naruto agrees. "What about you and that Fu girl, Shino?" Naruto asks

"I'm not sure how that information will benefit you." Shino says

"We're curious. So do anything that could be considered bad?" Kiba asks

"Define badly."

"We're teenagers Shino. Please tell me you think of inserting your stinger into her petal or any girl's petal for that matter."

"Your knowledge of insects is poor. However, I will say this to spare me the questions. Fu's flower was the most divine nectar I have ever tasted."

Naruto and Kiba look at him confused and then it hits them like a ton of bricks.

"You had sex?" Kiba asks

"Yes." Shino says

"Naruto burn my ears out. I think I'm hearing things."

Naruto doesn't reply. Instead, he's fainted into his mindscape so that Kurama can check his eyes and ears.


	15. Chapter 15

Feral Bird

Summary: The Kumo nin was successful in leaving the village with Hinata, despite Hiashi's best efforts to rescue her. After being rescued by a wolf pack, Hinata is taken in and turns feral. Team 8 consisting of Naruto, Kiba and Shino finds her one day and rescues her. Together with the Hyuga's they rehabilitate her. Yota in team 7.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only OC's

Sorry guys I hit a writers block. I'm having trouble with the Story line. I don't intend to stop this story but I'm stuck at what I want to do. I've been rereading each chapter over and over, checking for mistakes, improving the story line and such. I think I could use suggestions and ideas. I'm also working on a couple Teen Wolf fics if anyone is interested.

But don't worry. This story isn't going to die. Like I said, I just need suggestions.


End file.
